


Dark Sex Series 5: Bound in Matrimony

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-17
Updated: 2003-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Will Scully's pregnancy change their lifestyle?  Fifth story in the Dark Sex Series.





	Dark Sex Series 5: Bound in Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Dark Sex Series 5: Bound in Matrimony

## Dark Sex Series 5: Bound in Matrimony

### by Donnilee

TITLE: Bound in Matrimony  
AUTHOR: Donnilee  
WEB SITE: <http://www.donnilee.tripod.com>
    
    
    CATEGORY:       MSR - M/Sc/Sk  RATING:  NC-17 (Extreme) 
    SPOILERS:       Nope.
    

SUMMARY: Will Scully's pregnancy change their lifestyle? Fifth story in the Dark Sex Series. 

DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and Fox Broadcasting. I take no responsibility for the lousy handling of them on the show the last couple of seasons! If they were mine, they would be sexually active creatures with real lives. 

THANKS: As always, so many thanks to my beta reader, Sdani for her thorough reading and her willingness to tell me when I've written something really stupid! She calls me on my grammar, my inconsistencies, and things that just don't work. Love you, darling. DEDICATION: A special dedication and thanks to AmeMiyu a/k/a Cat who sent me the following challenge: 

  1. Sexually dominant/aggressive (not violent) Mulder; Check! 
  2. Smut scene on the kitchen table; Check! 
  3. The Lone Gunmen - Scully referring to them as her boys; Check! 
  4. Red Sweater; Check! 
  5. Popsicle; Check! 6.Little gray kitten in a filing cabinet or other unlikely place; Check! 



AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a continuation of the Dark Sex Series, which started, with "Happy Birthday, Love" and continued with "B is for Bondage", "C is for Courage" and "Birthday Boy". You don't have to have read those stories to understand this one, but I would love it if you did! You might get a little confused here and there by assumptions I make with inferences to the previous stories. What you do need to know is that Mulder and Scully have been involved in a D/s relationship for some time now and recently got married. They have their own house together in Falls Church, VA. 

WARNING: Here, there be funky sex. There is D/s scenarios, BDSM scenarios, three-way sex, anal sex ... and on and on. Anyway, you get the picture. If this sort of thing is not your cup of tea, I suggest you don't partake. If it is however, sit back and enjoy! As always, thanks for reading! 

* * *

* * *

**PART 1 (NC-17)**  
FOX  & DANA MULDER'S HOME  
**FALLS CHURCH, VA**  
**JUNE 15, 2002 - SATURDAY**  
10:00 AM 

I heard his key in the door and jumped slightly. My heart rate accelerated and I squeezed my thighs together feeling the anticipatory ache start up between my legs. I bit my lower lip while hanging on to the edge of the sink to squelch the tiny grunt that wanted to emerge. 

He'd left to go shopping about two hours ago, slipping out before I woke. I usually slept late on Saturdays, till around 9:00. I'd rolled over in bed, reaching for him and found his side empty. I was immediately awake and alert, listening for signs of him moving in the house. I sat up and turned to see what time it was then. As I glanced at the clock reading 8:30 AM, I'd seen the large white envelope on the nightstand. 

I'd snatched it up and tore it open. A card with a plain white background emerged in my hand. Embossed on the front was the image of two naked torsos entwined together. I'd smiled and opened the card only to find Mulder's distinctive scrawl. 

Doll, 

Gone shopping. Be back at around 10:00. I want you to dress in the new lingerie I bought you after showering and use the enema I put on the bathroom sink. Please use the lavender body spray I like so much. 

Then I want you to wear your nipple suckers with your outfit and eat the muffin and coffee I've left in the kitchen. You can occupy the rest of your time however you wish, but make a fresh pot of coffee when you're done and be ready for me at 10:00. No make up. 

Love you, M- 

He'd started calling me Doll all the time now when we engaged in our sex play. He'd said enough times that because of our size difference, he felt like he was fucking a little doll, and that soon became his pet name for me. He allowed me to call out his name in the throes of passion, but when addressing him in play, I wasn't to use his name. I called him, Lover. It helped to establish our role reversal not to call each other by the names we used at work. We were our own people here in this house. At work we were who we needed to be. We were real people in both places, but we were different people at home. 

He only called me Scully when we weren't in our D/s roles. I'd followed his instructions to the letter and sat in the living room reading an AMA Journal on the couch. I'd realized the time and went to the kitchen to get a cold glass of water when I heard his key in the lock. I took a deep breath and turned to face the kitchen doorway, my hands gripping the edge of the counter in a death grip. No sense appearing calm when I wasn't. He liked me to be a little unsettled. It had only been an hour and a half but my body was buzzing with anticipation. 

The sight of him filling the doorway took my breath away. He was wearing worn black jeans, a black turtleneck, and black boots and carrying a bag from Glennie's Novelties. His eyes insolently raked me from head to toe a couple of times before settling his gaze on my face. A slight smirk graced his face. 

I gasped gently and felt my crotch flood with another gush of wetness. Jesus, just the sight of the man made me weak in the knees sometimes. His shirt was snug and accented his broad shoulders and revealed the muscles of his chest. His jeans rode low on his narrow hips. His voice was slow and held a gravel tone when he finally spoke, "Ahh, Doll, I knew you'd look fabulous in that." 

I smiled widely, unreasonably pleased with his praise. In the beginning, this submissive posture was bothersome and I was embarrassed by my need for it. But we had grown together in this, and now, it was second nature. At work we were equals, 50/50 all the way. Once home, I needed the release of the tightly held control required for work. And he needed to feel control, something he lacked before we became involved. For him, it made the uncertainty of our lives and our work more bearable somehow. He felt balance. And so did I. He was the emotional one at work, and I was the voice of reason. At home, our roles were dramatically reversed. 

Even when not playing, I would generally defer to him at home, at least in matters of sex. Once in the mindset of letting him make decisions and releasing my responsibility, whether we were playing or not, I found it relaxing to just let him call the shots. It was a choice for me. I could break out of it at any time and that was comforting. Consequently, I rarely did. Knowing I had the choice was enough for me. I trusted Mulder completely. This allowed me to relax and be led and I was always allowed to ask for something or voice dissatisfaction as long as I wasn't insolent or bitchy about it. 

It was slightly astonishing that we could flip back and forth so easily, but time and practice had allowed us to slip easily into our lifestyle. We had designed a hidden room downstairs into a treasure trove of sexual pleasure. But as the months went on, we emerged from the basement and broadened the scope of our play to include the whole house, although most of it was still done in the Hide-A-Way, as we called it, where we kept all our toys. 

His voice adopted his usual air of command. "Did you eat?" 

"Yes, Lover." 

"Good. Did you make the coffee?" 

I waved my hand toward the fresh pot of coffee on the counter. He frowned, "I want you to answer me, Doll, when I ask you a question, whether the answer is obvious or not," he said simply. 

"Yes, I made the coffee, Lover." 

He nodded curtly. "Fix me a cup. I'll be right back." 

I sprung away from my position at the sink and retrieved a mug for him, fixing his coffee just the way he liked it. I heard his boot heels ring on the hardwood floor of the dining room as he crossed out of my sight into the hallway. 

We'd finally gotten married six months ago; two short months after I'd accepted his proposal. He'd asked about three or four times before I'd accepted. Just a few weeks ago, I'd found out that by some miracle, I was pregnant. At this point, I was three months pregnant. We were over the moon about it. 

I stood holding his mug, waiting for him to return, feeling my nipples throb deliciously. I squeezed the sides of the vicious little tubes hanging off the end of my nipples and sucked in a harsh breath as I felt the pinching sensation of the hard suction. 

He returned without the bag, but was carrying a large zip lock bag with a couple of things in it and a tube of lubricant in the other. He smiled wickedly at me as I whimpered. He approached me and laid the items on the counter, gently extracting the mug from my hand that was now seizing it in a death grip. He chuckled but said nothing and proceeded to take several leisurely mouthfuls of coffee. 

He smiled. "Perfect", he said, referring to the coffee. I beamed another smile at him. His eyes wandered over me again. His smile faded and so did mine. He set his cup down and reached for my hand, leading me over to the breakfast kitchen table in the center of the room. He shoved the chair out of the way and spun me to face the table. 

"Bend over at the waist and hold onto the sides of the table," he commanded. 

I did as I was told and listened to his boot heels on the linoleum. He crossed back to stand behind me and I fidgeted while he made his preparations. I heard the latex glove snap onto his hand. It was a trigger for me and I stiffened feeling every hair on my body stand on end. 

His voice was soft and he mumbled, "Cold". 

Then I felt his heavily lubricated finger pressing against my anus, swirling gently as he worked the muscle. "Awwww," I moaned at the now familiar sensation. 

"Deep breath, relax," he murmured. 

I did and made a concerted effort to release my tension. I took a second breath and as I pushed it out through pursed lips, his long finger slid inside me easy as you please. I turned my head and he said, "Eyes forward, Doll." 

I snapped my head back to face front and breathed deeply again. He worked my rectum until the muscles were loose and I was groaning at the electrical feeling of his three fingers sliding in and out of me. I was no longer embarrassed by the copious amounts of arousal that would flood my vagina and run down my thighs. 

He removed his fingers and I whimpered, listening to him remove the glove and toss it in the garbage can under the sink. He returned and I felt the tip of the butt plug against my anus. "Ready?" he asked. 

I nodded, and then remembered I was supposed to answer him. He was already admonishing me, "Doll..." 

"Yes, I'm ready, Lover." 

He twisted it slowly with a steady pressure forward as he informed me. "It's the largest one." 

"Oh yeah," I whimpered. 

His free hand gripped my ass cheek and held them apart as he worked slowly. I had several sizes of butt plugs. This particular plug was enormous for me. Some of the others slipped in easily, my ass was so well used, but this one took some care and effort. I'd only used it a few times before. It had taken months to work up to it. It was still a relatively new toy. 

I let out a little squeak of pain as the widest point of the plug slid past my anus and was seated in my ass. He asked, "O.K.?" 

"Yeah, yes, Lover. Oh God, feels so good. I'm so full." 

"You're going to be even fuller," he replied. 

Oh my God! We weren't strangers to fucking with the aid of dildos and butt plugs anymore. Double penetration was an experience I quickly grew to love, but he'd never fucked me with THIS plug in. Mulder was no slouch. The width of his cock was nearly as big as this plug and he was quite a bit longer. I'd finally measured the damn thing in all its erect glory. He was an impressive 7 inches long but what I loved was how big around he was. My fingers didn't touch when I wrapped my hand around it. He always made me feel so full. 

"Lover?" I whimpered, as his hands soothed my back and ass cheeks. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Here?" 

"What? Am I going to fuck you in the kitchen? Is that what you're asking?" 

"Yes." 

"I plan on it," he said in a maddeningly calm voice that sent shivers up and down my spine. 

"Oh God," I whimpered. 

"Remember this month's safe word?" 

"Door ... Knob!" I gasped. 

"Good, can you stand up?" 

I gingerly raised my torso off the table, groaning as I felt the large plug shift inside me. Good lord. It felt like I had a log up my ass. I was panting shallowly with the fission of fear that was coursing through me, ratcheting my arousal higher and higher. It was never going to work. He was too big! I knew this was a ridiculous thought, but my mind magnified the size of his cock as I anticipated being filled by him with this enormous plug in my ass. 

He turned me gingerly and smiled down at me, smoothing my hair away from my face. "You're so beautiful, Doll. I wish you could see what I see." 

He leaned in and kissed me gently. Just as I was relaxing, my hands on his waist, his hand popped up and flicked the nipple sucker attached to my nipple. I squeaked and then groaned, "Awww, God!" His thumb rested next to it and he tipped it sideways, breaking the suction. Then he bent down and lapped at my tortured nipple, which was wet with fluid the vicious little toys sucked from my nipples every time I used them. I was extremely sensitive to nipple stimulation and it was one of the things that were a normal part of our play. He suckled gently and lapped firmly at it as my head hung back in surrender. It throbbed and my whole breast would flood with an aching heat after every suck and lap of his rough textured tongue. He removed the other one and treated it to the same attention. 

He raised his head to look at my face, his hand trailing his knuckles down my torso from my breastbone to my mons. He turned his hand and cupped me harshly, lifting up from under my pubic bone. "Uhhhawwww," I grunted. 

"Have you ever been this wet, Doll?" 

I swallowed harshly and whispered, "Don't know." 

He cleared his throat, "Don't know ...." 

How was I supposed to think at this point? He slipped his long middle finger into my vagina and swirled it around, not even trying to be gentle, jostling the plug, as I stood there helpless, holding onto the table behind me to keep upright. "Ummm? I don't know, ... Lover! I don't think so. All I know is I'm always wet for you." 

"Mmmm," he hummed. "Love how wet you get for me." 

My knees bobbed, dangerously close to collapse. Without warning, his arms swept behind my legs, grasped one ass cheek in each hand and he lifted me into the air onto the table and plopped me down on the hard wooden surface. 

My ass landed with a thump and the large plug was jarred harshly causing my internal muscles to clamp down hard. I shrieked, "Ohhhh, Fuucckk!" 

He stopped, his harsh breathing giving away his arousal along with the large bulge in the front of his jeans. "Do you need to use your safe word?" 

I shook my head and then squeaked out, "No, Lover." 

"Undo my fly," he commanded. I reached down as he stepped close and undid his button with shaking hands and fumbled for the little metal tab of his zipper. 

"Ha!" I grunted in triumph when I found it and latched on, jerking it downward. 

He flinched but didn't complain. I pushed the waistband down a bit, spreading the fly open. I looked up at him. He just watched me for a couple of seconds and then said, "Take my cock out, leave my boxers." 

I whimpered, but reached inside the flap of his boxer briefs and curled my hand around his now towering erection. It was soft and hard all at the same time. His silky skin was burning hot and pulsed in my hand. I gently extricated it from its black, silk prison. It looked magnificent jutting nearly straight up, the wide flared head clearing his navel, framed by his lean hips. 

"Should I bend over again, Lover?" I asked. 

He smiled slowly and shook his head, stepping into me his hips pushing my thighs wide. "No, Doll. I'm going to fuck you right here, just like this." 

I whimpered, feeling lightheaded. He wasn't even going to undress! There was something about that I found unbearably erotic. He looked so dark and powerful dressed all in black, no skin showing but his face above the neck of his turtleneck and his magnificent cock reaching toward me like a heat-seeking missile. 

His hands grasped my ass cheeks firmly and pulled me to the edge of the table. Then he slipped his arms under my knees making my legs spread wide and lift towards my chest as he reached for my ass again. He muttered, "Hang on, Doll". 

I reached clumsily for the edge of the table and curled my fingers around the edge. I felt his large head press against my dripping core and immediately felt the resistance. He took his time, pressing in slowly, watching my face for signs of serious distress. 

My breasts ached as they stuck into the air, held aloft by the white push up bra that only cupped the bottoms of my breasts, leaving me exposed from the nipples up. I knew immediately when his cock began to slide over the widest part of the plug with only my thin membrane to separate it from his rock hard erection. My voice began to warble out of me as I tossed my head from side to side, my lips pulled back into a grimace of pleasure/pain. 

"Ooohhh, whooaaa, aahhhh, Ooohhh, whooaaa, ahhhh." I could hear the tremor in my own voice as it rose in volume. It was too much! I was too full! Oh God, it hurt! Hurt so good! 

He kept pushing slowly and with determination toward his goal. My thighs began to tremble with weakness and the overload of sensation. I was feeling a pressure deep in my abdomen, deep in my bowels. 

His breaths were ragged but controlled as he gripped my ass so hard I was sure he would leave finger bruises. He was about three quarters of the way in when he said, "Talk to me doll, this is new territory. Tell me how you're doing." 

"It's ... strange. I'm very full, very, very full." 

"Too much?" 

I shook my head in the negative. "I can take more." 

"All of me?" 

"I ... I don't know." 

I forgot to call him Lover but he let it go this time. "Do you need to use your safe word?" 

"No!" 

"Then I'm going to take you, Doll. Are you sure?" 

I nodded. And then spat out, "Yes! Oh God, Lover. Get it over with. The anticipation is killing me." 

I saw a flicker of doubt cross his face but then his eyes shuttered and his hips pulled back little and he rammed his entire length into me right up to the hilt. I briefly registered the feel of his soft boxers against my crotch, and the scratchy denim against my thighs. 

But then all I felt was the explosion of pain that started in my vagina and radiated through my womb, my abdomen and washed up my chest like a brush fire. He shouted, "Holy Shit! Doll! Oh fuck, you've never been so tight!" 

And I screamed, a high-pitched shriek of terror as I felt him embed himself, thinking surely I was going to be ripped apart. Despite his claim that he was going to take me he held still and panted, his chin resting on my shoulder. His whole body shuddered and I felt his fingers flex against the flesh of my ass. 

"Doll?" he asked, his voice sounding unsure. He was on the verge of slipping out of his role as my dominant and I didn't want that. I wanted to give him this. And I knew that like it always does, the hurt would blend with the pleasure once I let myself go and just surrendered completely to the sensations, but the stillness was causing my mindset to falter. He went completely nuts when I talked dirty to him. I was allowed to tell him what I wanted. But it was up to him whether to give it to me or not. 

"It hurts, but it's good. Go, just go." 

"I ..." 

"Ahh, lover, just fuck me. Do it! Oh God, please TAKE ME!" I shrieked the last. 

He grunted, "Ugg, ahhh shit!" 

And he lost the reins on his control, retreating and plowing back into me, jarring the plug in my ass painfully with every blow. I screamed from the invasion. Even expecting it, I was still taken by surprise. His thrusts were like a hammer blow of hurt through my womb as he crashed into my cervix, followed quickly by a second dart of pain radiating up from my bowels. 

Only the third thrust, the third wash of bone jarring sensation and my body shuddered violently and I began to orgasm, my internal muscles having no room to spasm, convulsed harshly, gripping the plug and his steel hard cock like a vice. 

He shouted, "Oh My God, Christ, Doll!" 

I was beyond speech or coherent thought. I lost the lock in my elbows and my body began to tumble to the table. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, hauling me up against his wide, hard chest. This put my knees nearly in my armpits. His hips never stopped moving, crashing into me repeatedly, slamming his way past my resisting muscles and burying himself inside. My arms found their way somehow to his neck and I hung on for dear life. 

He began wailing, his head thrown back, mouth open, grimacing against the impacts and the vicious squeezing of my convulsing cunt. Lights flashed behind my eyelids and then I felt the world go black, fade back in and then out again. He shouted again, his low man scream ringing in my ear and bringing me back to awareness. My orgasms had brought him to the brink of insanity. I could see the wild feral look in his eyes that were as black as his shirt now. 

I was coming continuously now and each movement sent shock waves through my trembling muscles. His cock was bumping the plug in my ass viciously with every blow. My head swam and my hearing tuned in again. 

He was muttering, his voice raw and ragged, "Oh sweet bloody blue Jesus, Doll. So good. So good it hurts, Baby. I shouldn't take you this hard. Oh Damn, I'm losing control! OhGodOhGodOhGod. You make me crazy! Oh Christ, Oh Damn!" A short pause and then he hollered again, "Oh FUCK! I LIVE to FUCK you! I was BORN to FUCK YOU!" 

He was talking to me and hurting me and loving me and making me lose my mind. I was lost, so lost in him, like I always was when he took my body for his pleasure. I continued to shout incoherently, and moan, crying hysterically as I continued to come, beginning to seriously weaken from the continuous onslaught of sensations. There were so many that my mind couldn't even register them or process them anymore. 

Then I was sure my body was going to be shaken apart as he exploded deep within me, as we both shouted to the heavens at the intense power of our combined orgasms. My whole body convulsing against him as he clutched me to his chest, straining to snap his hips as he shakily drove his cock into my still quivering pussy. At last, we trembled to a stop and just stayed there, shaking in each other's arms. The aftershocks went on for sometime as we both shivered. I felt the sweat cooling on my skin. My internal muscles were fluttering spastically, unable to figure out what they should do now that the pounding had come to an abrupt halt. 

Finally he raised his head, his eyes still dilated almost to blackness and croaked out, "One of these days, we're both going to pass out and then we're in trouble." 

I began to giggle. His chest rolled shakily against mine, but no sound emerged. He said, "Tell me when you're ready, Doll." 

I panted, knowing he meant to tell him when I was ready for him to step away. "Go ahead, ... slowly!" 

He nodded and backed out of me slowly. His cock was still semi-hard, and red as a berry. We both moaned and he carefully tucked his flagging member back inside his boxers. He didn't bother to zip up his jeans. 

He reached out and massaged my hip flexors. I groaned again, feeling blood rush into my legs, creating pins and needles. "I need to get this out," I whispered. 

He didn't have to ask what I meant. "Can you stand?" 

I shrugged. "I'm not sure," I answered honestly. 

My ass was beginning to ache. I could feel a warm stinging feeling around my anus. "Come on," he coaxed. "I'll help you." 

He wrapped his arms around me and carefully pulled me off the table, setting me gently on my feet. I groaned and let out a squeak of distress. "Easy, Doll," he cautioned as he turned me very slowly and leaned me over the table. 

I was gasping in short breaths, blinking hard against the tears that wanted to come. I heard him pop the top on the tube of KY jelly and then felt him put it against my rear. He squeezed out a generous amount. Then his finger gently worked it all around my anus and the base of the plug. He grasped the base firmly and began tugging it out with a steady pressure, all the while working the lubrication around ring of my stretched anus to ease the way. The jelly was cool and soothing but I still yelped when the widest part make a sudden exit past my muscle. The rest slid out easily. My muscle waved and fluttered in confusion at the sudden lack of pressure. 

He said, "Just a second," and I heard the plastic crinkle on the zip lock bag as he put it inside. 

"My ass is on fire!" I exclaimed. 

"I thought of that," he said. 

I heard him unscrew the cap of something and asked, "What is that?" 

He said, "It's a cooling cream. This should soothe the muscle and keep the membranes moist for a bit. Should stop the stinging from the newly stretched membrane." 

I sighed as I felt him swipe the cream between my cheeks and tip some inside my now loose muscle. When he was done, he wiped and washed his hands and returned to me, gently massaging my butt cheeks, pressing them together, and helping speed the recovery of my abused backside. 

I felt the muscle begin to tighten some more, no longer afraid to stand up. I gingerly pushed myself upright, his hands steadying me all the way. I felt all right and went to turn to face him, only to find that my legs were not cooperating the way they should. 

My knees buckled as I felt the rubbery quality of my thigh muscles and I shouted, "Whoa!" 

He was there instantly, wrapping me in his arms. He bent down and scooped me up in a baby carry, cradling me to his chest. "Where are we going?" I asked. 

"I'm dropping out," he informed me. 

That was the term we used for leaving our D/s relationship and returning to our normal relationship as husband and wife, as partners and soul mates. I cleared my throat, "O.K. Did I do something wrong?" 

"No!" he rushed to reassure me as he took the steps to the second floor and then entered our bedroom, depositing me on the bedspread. He helped me out of the bra and stockings and garter belt. When I was naked, he shuffled me under the covers to keep me warm. "We need to talk, Scully." 

He sounded very serious. I wasn't sure I was going to like what was coming. 

I watched as he stripped himself naked and then crawled under the covers with me and maneuvered me into his side, my head on his shoulder, his arm around my back. 

"Are you all right?" I asked. 

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." 

"I'm O.K. You know I get off on a certain amount of pain." 

"It's not that. I lost it again, like the first time we had anal sex. I went out of my mind." 

"It's all right, I didn't stop you." 

"You're missing the point, Scully." 

"What point?" I asked, sounding more irritated than I meant to, but he was ruining my post-coital high. I was still charged up on endorphins and wanted to enjoy it. 

"You're pregnant now." 

"And?" 

"And I can't afford to lose control, Scully. It's too dangerous." 

"There's no harm in having sex." 

"Maybe not normal sex, but some of the things we engage in are pretty heavy now. This baby is a miracle and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize this pregnancy. It will become even more important as you progress." 

I snuggled my head into his chest. "I'm sure we'll be fine, Mulder. Of course as I get bigger, there will be things we can't do, but that's all right." 

"But there are certain things that ... are more likely to make me lose control. And anal sex is one of them. You know that. It's my favorite thing. But this ... Jesus Christ, Scully. This even topped that. I was completely mindless. I can't let that happen." 

I swallowed harshly. "I understand what you're saying," I replied. I have the same concerns Mulder. And if there's anything we're both not 100% comfortable with, we just won't do it, that's all. "Oh Baby, I love you so much and I would never forgive myself if I was too rough and did something to harm our baby. It's not worth any pleasure ... to risk ... " 

I could hear the tears in his voice and I rolled up onto his chest, cupping his face with my hands. "I know. I love you too, so much. We'll be all right. We'll be careful ... I'll be careful. How's that? But I don't think we have to worry yet. When I start showing it will be a different story. If anything is uncomfortable, I'll let you know. And I agree, I won't want to be so rough in a month or so." 

He shook his head. "I don't know if you realize just how out of control I am at those moments." 

I sighed. "What do you want to do? Or not do, as the case may be?" 

"I'm not sure. I just think we should scale back some for a while. You know? Cut out some of the rougher stuff." 

"That's what I get off on the most." 

"I know, but Scully, we have to have our priorities straight here. It's not like we'll never get to do it again. But I think we should wait out this pregnancy. I mean, think about it. What would you do if you ...." He gulped, blinking rapidly, obviously having trouble even saying the word. Then he whispered, "Miscarried." 

"I would be devastated," I admitted. "And of course I wouldn't ever do anything intentionally dangerous. And I have my priorities straight, Mulder. I know what a miracle this baby is and believe me, I won't do anything I think could injure it. But I think we have at least a month or so before it's a valid concern. I'm not even showing yet, not even a little." 

"I know that, but we ... get carried away sometimes and I just think that we need to be very aware and very careful until you have this baby." 

I sighed. "You're right, Mulder. I understand what you're saying and I agree with you. I didn't mean to sound hesitant to cut back because I'm not." 

He smiled softly at me. "I know you're a nymphomaniac and you can't imagine curbing your sexual appetite but ... ?" he offered in a teasing voice. 

"Hey!' I exclaimed and then I punched him in the shoulder, not hard, but he acted wounded anyway. 

He chuckled. "I'm just kidding, but we need to come to an agreement on this. What we will and won't do." 

"Right this second?" I asked. 

"No," he said slowly. "But soon. I want you to think about it." 

"I will, I promise." 

He sighed as if in relief. He'd obviously been expecting a battle. That's probably why he'd put us in bed to have this talk. We did our best communicating in the sack, before or after a round of mind-blowing sex. I smiled inwardly wondering what the hell I did to deserve such a caring man. He was my husband now and that thought still blew me away. 

I leaned down and we kissed tenderly, sealing the deal. My head flopped down on his chest and he said, "Let's nap. Then we'll get up and shower and have lunch." 

"O.K." I slid off him and turned over. 

He slid up behind me and spooned me, wrapping his arm around my waist. His nose dipped into my hair and he nibbled on my earlobe. I sighed, scrunching down more snugly against his chest. He squeezed me tightly then relaxed his grip. "I love you, Scully. You're my whole life. I think you know that." 

"And you are mine," I said softly. 

"But we can't think in terms of just you and me anymore." 

"I know. There will be three of us." 

"Yes. I just don't want my little head to do the thinking for my big head, you know?" 

I chuckled. "I know, Mulder. We'll decide what we can and can't do. Don't worry." 

"You'll work with me on this?" "Yes, of course. Like I said, if there's anything either one of us isn't one hundred percent comfortable with, we won't do it, that's all." 

He planted a kiss on my hair and seemed to relax against me. "That sounds good. Let's just make sure we keep talking." 

"When do we ever stop talking, Mulder?" I teased. 

He chuckled softly. "I know but ..." 

"Now stop yammering so I can nap, you bully." 

"Oh all right! Sheesh! Touchy, touchy," he muttered. 

I smiled and closed my eyes, immediately feeling the fog of sleep descend over my brain. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 2 (NC-17)**  
FOX  & DANA MULDER'S HOME  
**FALLS CHURCH, VA**  
**SATURDAY - 2:00 PM**

I've been watching her sleep for about two hours now. Guess that little shebang on the kitchen table really wore her out. Then again, it wasn't so little. I once told her that if my orgasms got any stronger they just might kill me. Fortunately, I always had heart like a horse. Our sexual escapades of the last year, however, had caused me to start visiting the gym on a regular basis again. Nothing will put a damper on wild sex like pulling muscle or losing your stamina at a critical point. 

My wife was a study in oxymorons. The frightening thing was that I understood her perfectly. So what did that say about me? At work she was capable, tough, unemotional and scientific and she didn't take shit from anyone ... least of all me. At home she was submissive, passive and loved to have her choices taken away from her. The responsibility that she bestowed on me and trusted me with was rather humbling. I'd been frightened by it in the beginning, but I had grown to love our lifestyle and the easy way in which we fell into reversing our roles from work to home. 

I'd spent nearly my whole life chasing shadows, conspiracies, and aliens ... elusive prey at the best of times. I'd been lied to and manipulated by so many people that I'd lost count of how many. That went for my personal life as well as my professional one. I got used to feeling like I had no control over the events in my life. Always having solid evidence snatched away at the last moment can do that to you. It required a lot of acceptance or I would have driven myself nuts. I'd coped, mostly, by focusing on the here and now and what was right in front of me. 

If I thought about the past and how much I had lost, I would sink into depression. If I thought about the future, I would get overwhelmed and frustrated professionally. Personally, I didn't really see a future for me outside of my work. So the here and now and living in the moment had saved me mentally many times. After Scully came along, she saved me ... physically, emotionally, and spiritually. She gave my work validation, my life meaning, and my quest a new purpose. 

She made me feel worthwhile and mostly she had made me feel loveable and capable of love again. For that, I could never repay her. But she'd given me so much more. The relationship we shared now was beyond my wildest dreams. We no longer hid things from one another like we had for so many years before getting involved. We discussed our hopes, our dreams, and our fears. We were truly two halves of a whole. 

Our life was perfect. Now it was about to get more perfect. Scully was going to have my baby. I was elated and thrilled. I was also scared shitless. I didn't have the first clue about how to be a parent. I didn't have the first clue how to raise a child and be a good father. But she had taught me how to be a good friend, then a good partner and then a good husband. I was counting heavily on her to teach me about how to be a good parent. She had good role models. I ... well, suffice it to say that Ozzie and Harriett never visited my household when I was a child. 

For the first time in a long time since overcoming my fears about being a top in this D/s relationship, I was feeling apprehensive. I knew the physicality of pregnancy. I knew the biological process and all the stages. I knew about Lamaze and childbirth. I'd read up on all these things. Intellectually I was a walking encyclopedia of useless information! I was the man. My role was going to be to do this however she saw fit. It was her body, her pregnancy, and her health. 

I was worried that our vigorous libidos and wild sex could jeopardize this pregnancy. I had meant what I said. If I harmed this child growing inside her, I would never forgive myself. Now that I had Scully in my life and as my wife, I couldn't imagine being driven to despair over any event in my life. However, losing this child might do it. 

I knew I was being slightly paranoid, but let's face it. She wasn't supposed to be fertile. Against all odds, she was pregnant. It might be our one and only chance to have a child together and I resolved to do everything in my power to make sure she stayed healthy and as happy as possible. That meant though, that I might have to tell her things she didn't want to hear. I might have to tell her 'No' when she wanted to engage in certain activities. 

I hated to tell Scully 'No' for any reason. But this baby's welfare was more important than our sexual gratification, our lifestyle, and our pleasure. It struck me as abnormal that I would even compare the two. For most people it would be obvious. We were different though. Our sex lives were such an integral part of our relationship that without it, we would lose part of our identity. Our roles were a major part of WHO we were. Having control at home made me better able to cope with the precarious nature of our work. For her, being submissive allowed her to release the tension of rigid control she needed to work in a man's world and garner the respect of her peers. 

I was a fly by the seat of my pants kind of guy for most of my life. I was a little astonished to find out how much I loved the domesticity of owning a home, being married and having a routine with a wife. I guess if I thought about it, I would have realized that these were things I'd secretly wanted and craved all my life. I'd convinced myself I didn't need them and didn't want them. Hindsight is 20/20. Now I realized that I only convinced myself of this because I didn't think they were things I had even a remote chance of having in my lifetime. Once again, it was easier to convince myself I didn't want it, than to have to look at how much was missing in my life and pine away for things I couldn't have. 

All that was different now. I was a married man with a baby on the way. I had a career that, despite its dangers and frustrations, I loved. I had a loving wife that treated me to mind blowing sex on a regular basis. 

A baby. 

We were going to have a baby and our world was going to turn upside down. Our lifestyle was going to have to change again. Not entirely, but some big adjustments were going to have to be made. I just hoped she didn't put up too much of a fight. I'm sure once she had a chance to think about it, she'd realize that even if it were paranoid to worry about sex, especially rough sex harming the baby, it wouldn't be worth taking the chance. She was 37 years old. So even if the baby weren't a miracle, she would be considered a high-risk pregnancy. Precautions were going to need to be taken. I wasn't going to screw this up. I couldn't screw this up. 

I looked down at her, sprawled carelessly across the bed, the sheets tangled around her limbs. Her face was soft and unlined in sleep, her full lips parted slightly. Her beautiful hair was tumbling across her cheek and I reached over to tuck it behind her ear. It was something I loved to do, almost a habit now. I loved her hair now, a little longer than it used to be. It was so soft and I loved to run my fingers through it. 

I leaned down and kissed her baby soft cheek. Sometimes it would hit me at the weirdest times, like now, just looking at her. The enormity of just how happy and perfect my life was would wash over me like an ocean wave and I would choke with emotion and joy. 

I swallowed around the lump in my throat and settled down behind her, not tired in the least. I cuddled her and she stirred a little, humming in her sleep. I loved her sounds and easy nature at home. I felt a fierce wave of protectiveness sweep over me as I laid a hand on her stomach, wondering if those tiny cells could feel me and knew I was there. 

She was Special Agent Scully at work. But at home she was Dana Mulder. She had changed her name on her social security card and her driver's license. She had gotten us a joint checking account. The checks read: Fox W. and Dana K. Mulder. Little things like that just tickled me pink. She would never know what a thrill I got from such simple things as seeing her name next to mine, knowing she'd not just taken me as a lover, not just as a life mate and husband, but she'd taken my name. We were inseparable now. Marriage had been the last hurdle I thought to bind us together for life. 

Now there was going to be a bigger bond. We were going to be parents. I smiled, feeling the disbelief and astonishment of that simple fact. It was almost too perfect. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Just when I thought I'd finally ditched the last of my fatalistic attitude, it would creep back into my life. The doubts slept lightly on my shoulder and the little devils were insidious. Maybe I would always have doubts, wonder if I deserved her, if she was really as happy with me as she seemed to be. I did know though, regardless of whether I deserved her or not, I couldn't let her go now if my life depended on it. We were in this together ... till death do us part. I took that very seriously and I knew that she did too. 

* * *

She woke slowly and rolled onto her back. I scooted back to give her more room. Her eyes opened and she looked at me lazily. "I don't want to get up," she mumbled. 

I smiled at her rumpled appearance. I loved it when she was like this, all languid from sleep and looking sated. I still couldn't believe I could put that look on her face. She reached down and gently wrapped her fingers around my flaccid cock. I immediately started to harden. "And just what do you think you're doing?" I asked calmly. 

She raised an eyebrow saucily. Then her face softened. "You're like a drug, Mulder, I can't get enough of you." 

I felt my breathing accelerate as I hardened steadily under her tender ministrations. She stroked firmly but gently and I moaned softly. Since she used my real name, I figured we weren't playing right now. That was her signal that she wanted to be just Mulder and Scully. And it usually meant she was wanting my tender touch, not my dominance. 

To show I understood, I flopped over onto my back and motioned her to crawl up. She shook her head. My brow furrowed. "What do you want, Scully?" 

"I want you on top, Baby." 

I loved it when she called me pet names, whether we were playing or not. I quickly rolled over top of her and laced my fingers with hers, pinning her hands beside her head. I leaned in and kissed her tenderly, letting my tongue float inside her mouth and explore slowly. 

She moaned into my mouth and I deepened the kiss with a little more urgency. When our kiss broke, she surprised me by coaxing me to move up. I did so, my thighs straddling her torso. She wrapped her breasts around my now fully erect cock and I groaned, holding on to the headboard and beginning to thrust gently. We enjoyed this for a minute or so and she said, "Move up more." 

I knew what she was going to do and I felt a rush of excitement like I did every time. She scooted down a bit on the bed and pulled the pillow out from under her head. She tilted her head back and smiled at me and then deliberately opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. 

"Oh Christ, Scully," I murmured, clumsily moving into position over her on all fours. 

One hand reached up and fondled my balls, while the other held my shaft in place. When I felt her silky mouth cover the head of the cock, I moaned again, feeling her tongue swirl around my sensitive glans. 

I began flexing my hips, watching my cock disappear into her face. I never would get used to that sight. How many fantasies about those thick lips had I had over the years? Too many to count. Now this wonderful, beautiful woman was not only my lover, but also my wife and she loved to suck me off. Much to my surprise, Scully's oral skills were quite astonishing. She could deep throat me, a pleasure I'd never experienced before I was with her. She was a real pro. I honestly didn't think I'd ever seen a porn queen do it any better. My wife was my own personal porn queen. 

Her hands moved to my ass, squeezing gently and coaxing me down. I spread my legs wider for more leverage and began sinking into her mouth. I hit the back of her throat and felt her pull on my ass. There was a slight popping sensation as my swollen head slipped past her tongue and into her throat. I groaned loudly, surprised anew every time at how good this felt. She squeezed me again, indicating that I should do the moving. 

I thrust gently in and out, feeling myself sink into her throat. I groaned again when I felt her swallow around me, her throat muscles working with some difficulty as she breathed out of her nose. As good as this felt, I didn't want to come now. I almost lost it when she began to hum; the vibrations washing over my shaft and making my balls cringe with anticipation of orgasm. 

I slowly extricated myself and she let me pull out with a slight pop audible in the room. I//It// was the only sound besides our breathing for a few seconds. I shakily began to back away and she stuck out her bottom lip in an obvious pout. 

I laughed seeing the look on her face and sucked her protruding lower lip into my mouth. "I can't believe you pout like that," I said, my voice gruff. 

She pursed her lips. "I like doing that." 

"I know you do, and I can't tell you how much it thrills me, but I want to come inside you." 

Her breathing visibly increased. It still amazed me after all this time that we could excite each other like this. You would think that the novelty would have worn off by this time but it hadn't. Every time held the same excitement and slight feeling of disbelief that accompanied the first time I'd sunk inside her, feeling her tight walls consume my aching flesh. 

I still couldn't believe it sometimes. 

I moved into position and her legs rose to drape over my hips. I looked her in the eye and muttered, "I love you so much it hurts sometimes, Scully." 

She smiled, her fingers combing through my hair. "Show me," she whispered. 

I didn't have to be asked twice. I slid inside her slowly, savoring the feeling of her swollen, silky walls enveloping my cock, which was now throbbing insistently. I began to stroke her slowly feeling her muscles tug gently at my staff as I retreated. I loved that feeling. She moaned and slid her legs off my hips to place her feet on the bed. She began meeting my thrusts and we fell into a soft, easy rhythm as I stroked her, slowly and deeply. 

Her nipples were drawn up into hard points of arousal and I made sure to let them drag across my chest as I lowered my torso, always loving the feel of her skin sliding against mine. 

"Baby soft," I murmured. Her hands began stroking my back and squeezing my ass, only to stroke my back again. She met my thrusts a bit more forcefully but I didn't speed up. I wanted this to last. 

Before long we were both moaning into each other's mouths as we kissed slow and deep in time with our thrusts. The orgasm hit me without warning. There was no telltale tingle in the base of my spine. No tightening that I noticed in my balls. But all of a sudden, my head was buried in her neck and electricity was shooting up the shaft of my cock. I felt my cock swell and fill with a rush of sperm and I was releasing into her snug well with long, drawn out ejaculations. I felt her walls flutter around me at the same time as she whimpered, "Oh Goawdyesss!" 

After we settled, I raised my face and looked at her, smiling softly. She returned my gaze and said, "We came together, Mulder, that was amazing, at the exact same time." 

"Simultaneous orgasm," I mumbled. "I always thought it was a myth." 

"It's happened before with us." 

"I know, and I'm shocked every time it does." 

She chuckled softly. "I love you so," she whispered. 

I felt tears sting my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I blinked rapidly instead and responded, "I love you too. We were meant to be together, Scully." 

"I don't know why it surprises me a little still when you're so tender with me." 

I felt the corner of my mouth jerk up in amusement. "I don't know why that would surprise you." 

"I guess because we usually like it hot and heavy." 

I smiled wider. "That doesn't mean we aren't capable of both." 

"I know that, but still ... God that was nice." 

I chuckled and pulled out of her, hearing her hiss. 

"Time to hit the shower, Scully. Want to join me?" 

"Of course." 

* * *

We took a leisurely shower, shampooing each other. I laughed as I knelt down in the tub so she could reach the top of my head. She was wise to my motives when I buried my nose between her breasts and suckled gently on her nipples. She swatted playfully at me. 

I loved it when we were like this, relaxed and playful. We finished and emerged refreshed. We spent a long while preparing a nice dinner and ate slowly. We didn't have a lot of nights like this where there was nowhere to go and nothing to take care of. I enjoyed it thoroughly. 

After dinner she gave me a massage, her agile doctor's hands kneading any last vestiges of tension from my body. I offered to massage her too, but she declined. We decided to get a movie and spent the rest of the evening watching some chick flick I barely paid attention to. I spent the time relishing having her curled up to my side, running my hands over her arms and running my fingers through her soft hair. 

She was wearing a soft, red sweater that hugged her breasts. I couldn't stop staring at them. There was something about the way that sweater molded to her chest. One of the biggest benefits of having Scully for my wife was that I didn't have to hide the way her body attracted my eyes. If I wanted to ogle her, I could and I didn't need to be suspect about it. 

We were just finishing when the phone rang. Scully answered it and I listened to her side of the conversation. 

"Yes, sir." 

I raised an eyebrow and she mouthed, "Skinner." 

I nodded, waiting patiently, wondering what was going on. 

Her face suddenly looked alarmed and she said, "Are you all right?" 

I sat up straighter on the couch, my attention now riveted. "What's going on?" I asked. 

She shook her head that I shouldn't talk. I settled back uneasily but still watching her. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" She paused. "Stay right where you are, we're on our way. We'll be there in ten minutes." 

She hung up the phone and turned to me. "Someone broke into Skinner's apartment. He tried to surprise them but ..." 

"Them?" 

"There were two of them, he said." 

"Did he get a look at them?" 

"Nope. Ski masks. They were turning his place upside down looking for something. I guess they thought he wasn't home. His car is in the shop and he had a rental." 

"Jesus, what happened?" 

"They beat him up." 

"Christ! How bad?" I exclaimed as I stuck my arms into my leather bomber jacket. Scully grabbed her trench coat and keys, tossing me my cell phone that we always left on the coffee table near the door. We were out the door in less than a minute. 

"He's said he's all right. He has some cuts and bruises and his ribs hurt but he doesn't want to go to the hospital." 

I slid behind the wheel and backed out, turning on the headlights as I accelerated, realizing I hadn't done it earlier. "He wants you to check him out instead?" 

She lifted an eyebrow at me. "I don't know, I guess so." 

I had an insanely stupid thought that I didn't like the idea of Scully checking Skinner out. Then I squelched it with a scowl at myself. Not quick enough, apparently, because she sighed, sounding exasperated. 

"Oh, Mulder. Please tell me you're not worried about THAT." 

I smiled at her and shook my head. "I was just being stupid for a minute." 

"Yes, you were," she stated. She left it at that and we made the rest of the trip in silence. 

True to her word, we were there in ten minutes. Scully was opening the door and leaping from the car before I had it in park. 

We both trotted into his building and jogged down the hallway, feeling some unidentified urgency. Scully rapped loudly on the door and we heard his voice from the other side. "Just a sec, oww, damn it!" 

We waited and the door was opened a few seconds later. I gasped as I saw him. One eye was swollen almost completely shut. He opened the door wide to let us enter. 

One hand was banded protectively around his rib cage and he gingerly made his way back to the couch and collapsed. Scully went to him immediately and I began surveying the damage. All the drawers were pulled out of his roll top desk and papers and notebooks and such were scattered all over the carpet. The coffee table was tipped over. I went to the kitchen and found a similar display of ransacking. Utensils and placemats were all over the floor. The cupboards were hanging open. I strolled back into the living room in time to see Scully, helping Skinner gingerly lift his sweatshirt over his head. 

He winced and hissed but otherwise had little reaction. I stopped short, watching as she helped him to lie flat on the couch. He lifted his knees, placing his bare feet on the couch. He was wearing jeans, the top button undone. I cringed as I watched her palpate his abdomen. 

He squeezed his eyes closed and grimaced but otherwise was silent. My God, I thought. The man was fucking huge. His chest was a solid slab of muscle with pumped up pecs and a washboard abdomen. I watched her slide her little fingers over each rib and down his abdomen, her fingers pushing and retreating gently. 

I glanced at his crotch. With his legs bent at the knees like that, I couldn't tell if that large bulge was normal or not. 

He grunted once and I watched his stomach muscles spasm at her touch. As much as I hated watching Scully touch anyone but me, I was surprised to find myself slightly aroused, feeling my groin tingle and my breathing become shallow. My unwarranted jealousy warred with the slight revulsion at the fact that this was turning me on. 

Skinner was not reacting in any way inappropriate, lying quietly and submitting to her examination. I found myself holding my breathe when I saw her move to his head and gently run her thumbs over the occipital bones in his face. 

"Ahh!" he grunted when she swiped over his swollen eye. 

"Sorry," she whispered in that soothing way she had. 

I was remembering all the times she had cradled my head that way, running her fingers over my scalp and the shivers it would cause me. I wondered if Skinner felt it too. If he did, he gave no indication. He was probably in too much pain. Then again, that never stopped me from fantasizing when her breasts were that close to my face. And man did they look full, round and perfect in that damn red sweater. 

That was territory we'd never explored. I wondered what I would do if she ever suggested wanting another man in her bed. I clenched my jaw and balled my hands into fists at my side. Scully chose that moment to look over at me and her eyebrows came together in the middle of her forehead as she took in my stance, tense and fidgeting. "Mulder?" 

"The kitchen looks the same." 

She gave me a look that said, 'Knock it off,' pursing her lips. 

I took a deep breath. I needed to distract myself. 

"Sir, do you have any idea what they were looking for?" 

"No," he mumbled around his bloody lip that I was just noticing now. 

"Did they say anything? Did you recognize a voice?" 

"No." 

"Seen that cigarette smoking bastard, lately?" 

"Uh ..." he hesitated. 

Scully looked at him and stood up straight, putting her fists on her hips. "Your face is a mess but it will heal. They didn't break any bones in your face. I don't think your ribs are broken, but one is probably cracked. That will take a while to stop hurting. Of course, I can't be certain without an X-ray. Let me take you to the hospital and grab an X-ray." 

"No hospital," he said. 

"Why not?" 

He shook his head. She sighed another exasperated sigh, like the one she'd given me earlier. It said, 'Men!' 

"There's an X-ray lab at Quantico. I could do it there if you have some real reason for not wanting to go to the hospital." 

He peered at her and said, "Is it really necessary?" 

"I would like to make sure. If you broke the end of one, it can puncture your lung later if you aren't careful with your movements. Something tells me you won't be sitting still regardless of how much pain you are in." 

He nodded. "O.K. I'll go to Quantico." 

She nodded. "Did they ransack upstairs, too?" she asked. 

"They didn't get that far before I surprised them." 

"Did you have your weapon?" I asked. 

"No, I'd left it down here." 

Scully shook her head. "Time to move that baby to the nightstand." 

He smiled and then winced. "Guess so," was his only response. 

I approached the couch and looked down at him. He looked away as though embarrassed that he'd been so roughed up. My suspicions were confirmed when he said, "I shouldn't have gotten caught this badly." 

I shrugged. "Happens to the best of us. Two on one. You probably didn't have much of a shot." 

"I should have." 

I chuckled. "You're a big man, Sir. And I'm sure you can hold your own in any fight, but two against one is never good odds no matter how strong you are. You can't be two places at once." 

He nodded and sat up gingerly, wincing again. "I have a ... video recorder in my office that I run all the time." 

Scully cocked an eyebrow again. "And?" she prompted. 

"I do it for security reasons. I erase it every night and rewind it, but even if someone knew it was there, they wouldn't necessarily know that." 

I nodded. "So did you record something recently that somebody might want?" 

"Maybe," he said, sounding evasive. 

Scully peered at him, trying to determine how far we should go with this. "Sir, if we are going to help you, you have to be honest with us. You know it won't leave this room." 

He lifted his eyes to us. "Krycek came to see me." 

"What?! What for?" I asked. 

He held up a hand. "I'm not sure. He said the consortium's plans were changing, whatever that means. He was trying to warn me about something but as usual, he was so cryptic, I couldn't really figure out what he wanted or what he was trying to say." 

"Do you really think he was trying to warn you?" Scully asked. 

"It seemed that way. I thought he was probably referring to you being in danger and I was going to talk to you on Monday about watching your backs in the field, that something was afoot." 

"Maybe Spender knows Krycek paid you a visit and wanted to know what he told you, I suggested. 

"It's possible." 

"Anything's possible," Scully said. "We just don't know at this point, but I think you need to have this place sweeped. They obviously think you have something, even if you don't know what it is." 

He looked at her. "You think the place is bugged?" 

"I wouldn't doubt it. If they are looking for something ..." she let that thought sink in and he nodded. 

Glad to have something to do, I said, "I'll call the guys." 

Skinner said, "Should we involve them?" 

"I don't know anyone else with the equipment that will be as discreet as they are. You don't want anyone at the Bureau knowing about this do you?" 

He shook his head and then moaned. "Christ, my head hurts." 

"I'll call the guys." 

Scully said, "Let's get you dressed and I'll take you to Quantico." 

I was reluctant to let her go for some reason. "I'll meet the guys with a key for this place and then meet you at the hospital." 

Scully gave me another one of her looks and I stoically ignored it. Skinner looked between the two of us and I saw the corners of his mouth twitch. That didn't do anything to calm my mood. I didn't like that he thought my concerns were funny. Who was I kidding, I was jealous and for no good reason and I knew it. But I couldn't help it. 

Skinner cleared his throat and said, "Mulder, why don't you help me get some socks and a button down shirt on." 

I sighed, knowing he was on to me. Scully said, "I'll try to clean up a little while you two do that. Go, Mulder and help him upstairs. I'll call the guys." 

"O.K.," I replied, suddenly anxious to remove myself from Scully's baleful glares. 

He stood with some difficulty and slung his arm over my shoulder and we made our way up the stairs. I saw Scully pull out her cell phone and dial. As we hit the top of the stairs I heard her say, "Hi Langley, it's me, Scully." 

* * *

Skinner sat on his bed and I went to the closet. All his shirts, pants, and sport coats were hung neatly in a row. I noticed the older shirts were on one end. "One of these?" I asked. 

"Sure, anything, doesn't matter. I just don't want to have to pull anything over my head again." 

I nodded and emerged with a faded blue dress shirt. I felt funny helping him get his arms into it, like I was administering to an oversized child. He grunted but then proceeded to button it by himself. I could see the bruise forming on his rib cage. It was going to be nasty. He said, "Socks are in the bottom dresser drawer. I don't think I can bend down." 

I nodded and opened the bottom dresser drawer. I jumped back, startled as a little gray head poked over the edge. Walter laughed and then grimaced as he held his ribs. "Ouch! There you are you little shit. I wondered where you disappeared to!" 

"Who is this?" I asked, highly amused as I lifted the little kitten out of the drawer and set him on the floor. 

"That's Furball. I just got him last week and he's been nothing but trouble ever since." 

"Cute." 

"I got tired of coming home to an empty house. But a dog is too much work and requires more time and attention than I have to give. Furball here is already extremely independent. As long as he has food, water and litter, he's a happy camper." 

"You keep surprising me, Sir." 

I retrieved a pair of socks, returning to him and kneeling at his feet, avoiding his eyes. He talked to the top of my head as I helped him on with his socks, returning to our prior subject. 

"Mulder, you don't have a damn thing to worry about." 

"What are you talking about?" I asked as casually as I could manage. But I could hear the anger in my tone. I wasn't angry with him. I was angry with myself for being so stupid. Even after all this time, I could still feel that fear of losing of Scully. 

"I would never touch her, Mulder," he said softly. 

I looked up quickly then to meet his gaze. "I know," I said simply. 

"She's a beautiful, sexy woman," he said. 

I looked closer at him, my eyes squinting slightly, trying to read his beaten face. "Think I don't know that?" 

He huffed in amusement. "I mean that men are going to look at her no matter what. I would think you would be used to that by now. I mean, we poor saps can look all we want, but you know you own her heart, don't you?" 

I sighed deeply and returned to my task of helping him on with his socks. It was harder than it looked. This wasn't something I normally did. 

"I know," I murmured. "It just hits me sometimes. I get so afraid again of losing her. I know it doesn't make any sense. We're closer and more bound together than we ever were." 

"You won't lose her. If you do, it won't be to another man, Mulder." 

I didn't look up at him again, finished with the socks. I looked around for his shoes. He said, "My sneakers are in the corner over there next to the bathroom door." 

I nodded and stood up all without looking at him and headed for the sneakers. I picked them up and returned, kneeling down again. "I can't help it," I said, suddenly wanting to unburden myself. "I've been in love with her for so long ... and even now, it seems like a dream sometimes. Like I'm going to wake up and it won't be real." 

"She's your wife, Mulder. And she loves you. Everybody knows that." 

I grunted. 

"Nobody can figure out why, but everybody knows that," he said, a definite tease in his voice. 

I chuckled in spite of myself. I finally stood at looked at him after tying the sneakers. "Just because I react stupidly, doesn't mean I don't know it's stupid," I replied. 

He smiled. "Well you certainly don't have anything to worry about from me." 

I swallowed. "I know. I'm sorry." 

"You don't need to be sorry. I just wanted you to know. I may be a typical guy sometimes when it comes to women. I can't tell you I've never looked. Every man that sees her looks, Mulder. We're human, for Christ's sake, but no matter how much I wanted to, I'd NEVER touch another man's wife." He almost sounded insulted at the suggestion. 

"I know that, Sir. Really I do. It's just hard to watch her touch anyone but me, even though I know it's purely ... medical." 

"That's because it wasn't always purely medical when she touched you, right?" 

I stared at him, wondering how he got to be so perceptive. Or maybe it was because I was so damn transparent. "Maybe." 

"That's because it was YOU, Mulder. She wouldn't be that way with anyone else. Her concern for you if you were hurt was always off the charts, way out of proportion to what was really going on. That's because she was ... is in love with you." 

"I know that. God, I don't deserve her." 

He teased again. "I never said you're not one lucky bastard." 

I grinned now. "I know that too." 

"All the men out there can do is dream, Mulder, maybe even fantasize, but YOU take her home every night. And I've never seen her so happy as since you two got together as a couple. 

I nodded, smiling that I understood. "Ready?" I asked. 

He nodded and levered up off the bed, grimacing again. "Let's do it." 

Under his breath, he mumbled, "You lucky bastard." 

* * *

PART 3 (NC-17) FOX  & DANA MULDER'S HOME FALLS CHURCH, VA SUNDAY - 10:00 AM 

The phone rang and I watched Scully pick up the phone. A smile spread across her face. "You're impossible!" she said around a slight chuckle. 

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "You did?" she asked excitedly. 

"Who is it, Scully?" 

She held up a hand to stall my questions. "That's my boys!" she exclaimed. 

"You're boys?" I cried. 

Seeing the incredulous look on my face, she broke out laughing. When she was startled into laughing, it often sounded much like a cackle. Despite that, I found myself smiling too. Then she said, "Hang on to them, we'll be by later to pick them up. I'll want to take them into work and have somebody look at them. Maybe we can trace them." 

There was silence for a moment and then she continued, "If you want to work on it in the meantime, be my guest. If that equipment is government issue, I want to know about it." Pause. "O.K., thanks boys." She hung up and turned to me. 

"My boys?" I asked again, unable to keep the challenge out of my voice. 

She smiled broadly. "They found three things. A bug on his phone line for one." 

"Right in the phone?" 

"No, on the line in the wall." 

"Uh, oh." 

"Yeah, professional job." 

"What else?" 

"You won't believe this one." 

"What?" 

"A small camera in the exhaust fan vent in his downstairs bathroom." 

"That's not good." 

"No, it was attached to a recorder that was sitting right there in the ductwork." 

"Have they watched it?" 

"Not yet. They said they would give it to us, didn't figure they wanted to see Skinner nude, as much as they like him." 

I grinned. "Can't say as I do either, but I want you to see him even less." 

"Oh, come on, Mulder. How bad can it be?" 

"Skinner has a nice body. He's a muscular man." 

"Are you seriously worried about that with me?" 

I hung my head. "I don't know. No, not really. But you're human, Scully. What woman wouldn't like to look at that body?" 

She smiled, amused, and shook her head. "That doesn't mean I'd do anything about it. You like to watch porno flicks." 

"That's different." 

"How?" 

"I don't know those women personally." 

She sighed heavily. "All right, how about it you watch it first and if it's risque, I'll trust your judgment. We really just need to know if there's anything incriminating on it. What the hell would he do in the bathroom that they could use against him?" 

"I don't know." 

"Let's forget about that for now." 

"All right, you said their were three things." 

"Yes, the other was a camera in his bedroom, in the light fixture." 

"Sounds like they are trying to get something personal on him." 

"Does, doesn't it?" 

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it today." 

"No, there isn't." 

"That's weird, though. He said they didn't make it upstairs." 

"Maybe they were supposed to retrieve the tapes from the camera but didn't make it that far. He did surprise them. They could have put that camera in any time. Who knows how long it's been there?" 

"Yeah, you're probably right. Something doesn't feel right though ... ah, it'll come to me." 

* * *

FOX & DANA MULDER'S HOME  
**FALLS CHURCH, VA**  
**MONDAY - 6:00 PM**

The door slammed and I jumped. I'd left work at 5:00 o'clock. Mulder had stayed to watch the video in the privacy of our office. I emerged from the kitchen and watched him take off his jacket and throw it over the back of the couch. His tie was already loosened, his shirt half pulled out of his pants and his hair messed up. 

"What's wrong?" I asked tentatively. 

He turned to me, his eyes hooded. His voice was velvet and deep holding a hint of menace. "I need you, Doll." 

My whole body shivered in response to his tone and I felt my nipples harden and warmth pool between my legs. "Where, Lover?" 

"Downstairs, now." 

I nodded briskly and trotted out into the hallway heading for the basement door. He followed at a leisurely pace, not saying anything. Once we were downstairs and in our hide-a-away, I turned to face him. I was wearing a tank top and sweats. What had happened? I wondered. He was really upset. I knew he would tell me when he was ready. 

It was then that I noticed the tape in his hand. It was one of the JVC small tapes, put inside the adapter that allowed you play it in a regular VCR. "Is that the tape?" I asked, nervous for no apparent reason. Perhaps it was the look in his eyes. 

"Strip," was his only response. 

I tore my tank top over my head. His eyes riveted on my breasts. I hadn't been wearing a bra. I yanked my sweats down and I heard his sharp intake of breath when he saw that I wasn't wearing panties. I don't know why it still affected him this way. I rarely wore panties or bras at home unless I was wearing lingerie for his benefit. But somehow, he always seemed excited by the fact that I wasn't wearing underwear under my clothes. Perhaps it was the idea that I was always ready for him. 

"What now, Lover?" I asked. 

"On the bed, face down, hands behind your back." 

I felt a dart of delicious fear spike through me but I did as I was told. He strode to the VCR and TV, popping the tape in. He went to the cabinet on the wall and removed a length of rope, it was coated to protect my skin, but it was the heavy stuff and I knew what he used it for. 

I whimpered involuntarily and he smiled in a predatory way, stalking toward the bed. I grunted, but otherwise made no sounds as he bound my wrists behind my back and wrapped the rope between and around my thighs. He picked me up and turned me to face the foot of the bed where the TV stand stood. 

Without a word, he went to it, picked up the remote, and hit play. A view of what I presumed was Skinner's bedroom appeared on the screen. I heard Skinner's voice say, [On the bed.] 

I shivered. Oh God. Was he going to reenact something here? A tiny woman walked into view with her hands tied behind her back. I gasped loudly and felt my eyes widen. She was a redhead, with a haircut nearly identical to mine. She awkwardly kneeled on the bed and walked on her knees to the center. I still hadn't seen her face. 

I glanced at Mulder as he ripped his shirt over his head. I could see his hard on tenting his dress slacks as he toed off his shoes and undid his belt buckle. He removed his pants and yanked off his socks. He stood, completely naked and nodded his head toward the screen. I looked again and Skinner entered the picture, wearing nothing but boxer briefs. He reached out and pushed the woman between her shoulder blades. She fell to the mattress, bouncing slightly from the impact. 

"Oh God," I murmured, squeezing my eyes shut. 

"Open your eyes, Doll." 

Reluctantly I did, feeling the bed dip as he got up behind me. I watched Skinner yank his boxers down and step out of them. His back was to the camera. The muscles in his back rippled and his firm ass cheeks clenched as he took a step to the bed and crawled up behind the little redhead. 

As his hands skimmed up and down her back, I felt Mulder's hands land on my back and mimic the actions. Skinner bent over the woman on all fours. He was a fucking enormous man. Being naked, he should have been less intimidating, but it made him even more imposing. As he bent I could see his enormous ball sack hanging between his legs and I moaned softly. 

The next few minutes were torture as Mulder mimicked Skinner's actions, squeezing my ass and giving me a rim job, making my vagina spasm and leak copious amounts of arousal down my thighs. The only difference here was my legs were tied and hers weren't. I took my weight on my chest, craning my neck and continued watching the screen. 

Skinner flipped her onto her back and turned her sideways on the bed as though he knew the camera were there. He straddled her chest and I got my first good look at his cock. 

I groaned, despite my effort not to. He was enormous, easily as thick as Mulder if not thicker, and definitely longer. His glans was the size of a large plum. He leaned into her face and she took his head in her mouth. "Suck me," his deep voice rattled out of his chest, leaden and thick with arousal. 

She did, with enthusiasm and I moaned again. Mulder made no move to mimic this, perhaps knowing I would have to take my eyes off the screen. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. He leaned over me, his body completely covering me as usual. I could feel his erection in the crack of my ass. "Does he look good to you, Scully?" he murmured. 

The question was casual, but I could hear the anger simmering underneath. "I don't know. It's too weird." 

"Who is she?" he asked through clenched teeth. 

"I don't know!" I squealed. 

"It was a rhetorical question. He obviously has a thing for you." 

"Lover, you know I love you, only you." 

"Mmmm," he hummed in the back of his throat, sounding skeptical. 

"Are you going to blame me for his ... preferences?" I asked tentatively. 

"No. But I sat in our office and had to watch this. Do you know how hard it was for me not to go to his place and rip his fucking heart out? He told me he would never touch another man's wife." 

The menace in his voice made me shiver. "He isn't! It isn't me! What do you want me to say!? I didn't know about this!" 

"I know." Then he was silent. 

I watched as Skinner moaned, thrusting gently into the woman's mouth. Her back was arched from having her hands tied underneath her back. Her lips were stretched to the limit and she didn't even have half of him in her mouth. He played with her breast and she moaned around him. 

He backed up and suckled her nipples into turgid points until she whimpered. Finally, he flipped her onto her stomach again, her face nearly mashed into the bedspread. His fingers probed between her legs and she moaned loudly. He reached over to the nightstand and yanked open the drawer there. He grabbed a tube of KY jelly and popped it open. 

As he worked it into her ass, I moaned loudly, unable to help myself as I felt Mulder working my own juices into my ass. "This is the best part, Doll. Are you paying attention?" 

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. Skinner then covered his cock in KY jelly, stroking himself with his big palm. He tossed the tube aside and worked her ass with his fingers again. 

Skinner's voice startled me when he finally spoke to her. "I walked around all day with aching balls and a stiff cock for you, Baby. You were in my office this morning. I could tell you were wearing stockings. God, I had to hide my full blown boner under the desk. I'm surprised you didn't hear it knocking on the bottom of my drawer. And it wouldn't go down all day. I've nearly got blue balls from being hard all day." 

She moaned. "Please Walter," the woman moaned. I noticed her face was away from the camera. He lifted it gently and turned her to face the camera. He had to know it was there! Her lips were pouty, much like mine, but her face was a little rounder and her nose was pert, unlike mine, which was aquiline. But the resemblance was uncanny. 

"Please, Walter," she moaned again. 

"Please, what, Baby?" 

"Take me, please." 

"In the ass? You want my cock in your ass, Baby?" 

"Yesss!" she hissed. 

He pulled her ass in the air and gently pressed that plum size head against her tiny sphincter muscle. I felt Mulder's cock entering me at the same time. "Ahhhh, God, Lover!" I panted. 

I watched, fascinated as Skinner fed his enormous prick into her ass. I could see her ass muscles clench and release, see her cheeks being pressed apart because of his enormous width. This wasn't virgin territory for this woman. He'd slipped in slowly, but easily. I could tell she'd took his cock regularly. 

Skinner was groaning like he was dying. I felt Mulder slip into the hilt and stop. His hands reached under me to squeeze my breasts and pinch my nipples. I shouted, "Ohhh, Fuck!" 

Skinner looked like a giant, towering over this woman. I couldn't help but wonder what that enormous cock would feel like. How was I supposed to not wonder? As he began to move, so did Mulder, matching him stroke for stroke. I watched Skinner's bulky abdominal muscles flexed and released as he lengthened his strokes, feeding himself into her backside. As he retreated, his florid cock looked like a pole, and I would feel Mulder's cock plunge back into me as Skinner rammed into the little woman who was incoherent with lust, moaning and shrieking her pleasure. Skinner ground out, "Oh, I couldn't wait to be ball's deep in your tiny ass today. Oh so fucking good, every time." 

I tried to spread my legs but stopped abruptly when I remembered they were bound. I was helpless as Mulder began to pick up the pace and plow his own sizeable tool in and out of my rectum, my bound legs making a tighter fit for him. I was moaning like a whore at this point and didn't care, my eyes glued to the screen, afraid to blink, lest I miss something. 

My nipples throbbed where Mulder repeatedly pinched them and I felt my tunnel gush juices again. Mulder began to growl behind me. "Are you pretending I'm him? Huh?" 

"No!" 

"Do you want his monster cock, Doll? You want that giant prick in your ass? Do you?" 

"Oh God, Lover. Why?" 

"Answer me!" 

"Just you, Lover!" 

"This doesn't turn you on?" 

"Of course it does!" I couldn't lie to him. 

"Look at her. Look at what that monster cock does for her! He's splitting her wide open. Hard and fast, just like you like it. Listen to her moan," he ground out. 

I started to sob in conjunction with the enormous waves of arousal washing through me. The woman on the screen shouted, "Oh, fuck, yes. I'm commmiiiinnnggg!" 

I wailed, "OhhhhGooodddd, Loovveerr!" My own womb began to contract in a hard, pulsing spasms that made my rectal muscles clamp onto Mulder's rock hard cock. 

He shouted, "Oh yeah! I knew it! You're coming so hard from this! For that big prick! For him!" 

"No! For you!" I protested, wailing at the top of my lungs as my orgasm continued. 

Skinner was grunting with every impact now, feeding her his entire length in long, deep strokes, crushing the flesh of her hips as he rammed inside. "Ah, ah, ah!" 

I felt Mulder's cock twitch inside me and knew he was on the verge of his own orgasm. Just then Skinner shouted, "Oh, FUUCCKK ME! Ssccuullyy!" His body jerked as he emptied into her, his hips flexing rapidly with every pulse as he held himself deeply embedded. 

I felt another round of spasms rise up just as I was coming down and Mulder shouted, "AhhhhhhhGoooddddDammnnnYoooouuuuu!" 

I didn't know if he meant Skinner or me but I felt him erupt inside me, spraying hot semen deep into my backside, coating my tunnel with warmth. I shuddered and Mulder collapsed on top of me at the same time Skinner came to end of his release and collapsed on top of the tiny woman. She was completely engulfed by his body. All I could see was one hand clenching the covers and a tuft of red hair splayed on the bed beside his neck. 

Skinner panted for several moments and then gently extracted himself. She groaned and he massaged her rear cheeks as she recovered. She flopped over and gazed at him with the most sated look on her face. She smiled gently and reached up to cup his neck, pulling him down to her as though she would kiss him. 

He jerked his head away and she frowned, seemingly on the verge of tears. "No kissing," he rasped out. It was then that I realized they had never kissed. 

She began to weep silently and I felt my heart go out to her as he pulled away and left the bed. He returned with a washcloth and cleaned her off, seemingly having already cleaned himself off. She reached for tissues on the nightstand and blew her nose. 

He lay down on his back next to her, staring at the ceiling. He looked sated but slightly tortured. His thick penis, still semi erect, lay on this thigh. I absently noted that his thighs looked like tree trunks. She sat up and leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing up her clothes and clutching them to her chest. 

"Use the bathroom," he said quietly, his voice gentled. 

She shot him a look filled with hurt. "Why can't I kiss you?" 

Mulder had climbed off me and was cleaning me up. We still hadn't spoken. He untied my hands and legs, but I didn't move, other than to stretch out. When he finished, he lay down beside me on his stomach. We lay there, shoulder to shoulder, supporting our weight on our elbows, watching. 

"Is there more?" I asked tentatively. 

"They talk a little." 

"Did you watch this part?" 

"Yes," was all he said. 

Skinner sighed and said, "I don't want ..." 

"What?" she asked. 

"It's too personal. I thought that was a rule in your profession." 

I muttered to Mulder. "Is she a hooker?" 

"I think so, although they never say that." His voice was flat and unemotional. I peered at him, unsure what to do now. Watching this video had undeniably turned me on. How was I supposed to not be? I loved Mulder, but seeing Skinner's muscular body take that little woman was arousing in the extreme. I wasn't going to be able to deny that. It didn't mean that I would act on it or do anything about it. Convincing Mulder would be another story. He trusted me, but this was a new situation. He was angry and I didn't really know how he would react when all this was said and done. 

"Maybe if you kissed me, I would become a person to you," she said quietly. 

"You are a person to me." 

She opened her mouth and then closed it. "Just not the person you want me to be, right?" 

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I can't have what I want. You fulfill a need for me. Isn't that enough?" 

"I don't think it is anymore." 

He opened his eyes and looked at her, reaching for the nightstand and putting on his glasses. He sat up and pulled on his boxers. "Then I guess I won't be able to see you anymore." 

"Don't say that!" she cried. 

"We had an agreement." 

"I know, but ..." 

He looked at her levelly. "I can't change that agreement." 

"Why not?" 

"Be real. What are you going to do? Leave your job?" he asked quietly, as if it were the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. 

She frowned. Sighed and then said, "I would for you." 

His eyes widened and he looked stricken. He obviously hadn't expected that. "You would?" 

She nodded, looking slightly ashamed. I wasn't sure why. "I would leave it for you. But I'll never be pure and untouchable like her. It's not who I am. I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. I'd leave it all behind, but you don't want ME, do you?" 

"In my own way, I do. And she isn't pure, just untouchable." 

"Do you love her?" she asked. 

I held my breath, glancing at Mulder and watching his jaw clench and the muscle jump near his ear. 

Skinner looked away and then back towards her. "I don't know. No, I don't think so. Not the way you mean it anyway. I don't know what I feel. I just know I can't stop ..." 

"Can't stop, what?" 

"Wanting her. She turns me on. My attraction to her is vicious and I can't help it. I can't do anything about it directly though. You look just like her ... almost. So you turn me on too, don't think you don't. Plus, I've always had a thing for tiny women ... and redheads too, for that matter. You're both my type." 

"That's all there is to it?" 

"It's not that simple. She's married. I can't have her. I CAN have you. Even if she wasn't married, I couldn't have her." 

"Why not?" 

"Because she's totally in love with her husband, married or not, has been for years. Everyone knows it. And believe it or not, I respect her. I respect him. I consider them friends and confidantes. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." 

The woman looked at him and said, "Your loss, Walter. I could be everything for you." And she walked away. 

A couple of seconds later, Skinner picked up the remote that was lying on the nightstand and pointed it toward the ceiling. The screen went black. 

* * *

I let out a stream of breath through pursed lips. "See, Lover. He wouldn't touch me." 

"He would if he could. Drop out now, O.K. We need to talk." 

I nodded. "But he won't touch me. He respects you, Mulder. He just said it." 

"Yeah, but he's our boss, Scully. How the hell am I going to face him knowing he goes home at night and does this? This goes way beyond fantasizing about you. He actually brings this woman in and fucks her, pretending she's you. That's obsession, Scully." 

"But it's harmless. He isn't interfering in our relationship. This is how he keeps his distance without crossing the line." 

"This isn't interfering in our relationship, Scully?" he asked incredulously. 

"We weren't ever supposed to see this, Mulder." 

He sighed. "I know, but now we did. What are we going to do about it?" 

"What do you mean? Nothing. This could ruin him." 

"Then he never should have made the tape." 

"Do you think this is what they were looking for?" 

"Might be, if they were watching him and saw him pick this woman up. This would be great blackmail." 

I nodded. "We need to pretend we never saw it." 

"I don't think I can do that Scully." 

"What do you want to do?" 

"That depends on you." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, hearing my voice rise. 

"It means that you were turned on by that and I don't know what to think about that." 

"And you weren't?" I exclaimed, sounding defensive even to my own ears. 

He sighed and swallowed heavily. "Yes, I was, that's part of the problem. We both were." 

I was silent. "What are you saying?" 

"I don't even know. This is not an area we've ever discussed." 

"What area?" 

"Having multiple partners," he said quietly. 

I looked at him knowing I was slack jawed. "Are you considering it?" 

"Are you?" he countered. 

"I asked you first." 

"I don't know. I never thought I'd want anything like that. On the one hand, the thought of sharing you makes me see red. But I'd be lying if I said seeing you touch Skinner yesterday hadn't turned me on. It made me sick and turned me on at the same time. How fucked up is that?" 

I chuckled. I couldn't help it. "I wasn't turned on." 

"You weren't?" 

"Not yesterday. I was viewing him with a purely clinical eye." 

"You didn't notice all those huge, rippling muscles?" 

"I noticed them, you can't miss them, but I get detached when I'm doing an examination." 

"You never seemed detached with me. You always seemed very caring and concerned and worried. When I was hurt, you were thorough, but your touch wasn't always professional, Scully and I know it." 

"That's because it was you, Mulder." 

His eyes snapped up to mine and he said, "That's what Skinner said." 

"You talked to him about this?" 

"When I was upstairs helping him get dressed." 

"Mulder! How could you even bring it up!?" 

"I didn't, he did. He caught my look of jealousy, just like you did. He said, 'you have nothing to worry about. I would never touch another man's wife. And he told me that everybody knows you love me." 

"He was right." 

"I know that but it doesn't mean that you aren't turned on by other men." 

"I don't think about other men." 

"You did just now." 

"That's not fair, Mulder. It was thrust in my face, and he was obviously pretending she was me. How was I not supposed to be intrigued by that at the very least? It broadsided me. I didn't expect that. How do you think that makes me feel?" 

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" 

"Oh for Christ's sake, Mulder. I was turned on just like I would be watching any porno flick. It was the same thing. But I had to watch MY BOSS. How do you think I'm going to feel sitting across that desk from him? Huh? I'm going to wonder every time now whether he's undressing me in his mind! Jesus, you think that's not going to be uncomfortable for me? This affects me too, Mulder! Not just you! You know I love you, and only you. So it would be nice if you would put away your macho hurt pride, your jealousy and whatever else for a minute and consider how this is going to affect me!" 

He bit his bottom lip, his eyes turning wet. "You're right, Scully. I'm sorry." 

"We need to be rational about this, Mulder. We can't let our emotions get in the way. This is going to need to be dealt with." 

"How? How can I not let my emotions get in the way? This is all about emotions, Scully, not the least of which is lust!" he nearly shouted. 

I pushed him until he was lying on his back. I rolled up and over his chest, straddling him. I peered down into his eyes. "Whatever happens, Mulder, know that I love YOU. ONLY YOU!" I emphasized. "Don't forget it. Don't you dare let other men threaten you. No one, and I mean no one can take me away from you. Do you understand?" 

He nodded mutely, blinking rapidly. "I love you, Mulder. I married YOU. I go home with YOU every night because that's where I want to be. We are bound in matrimony. Till death do us part, Mulder. I take those vows very seriously." I paused and then whispered. "For God sakes, Mulder. We're going to have a baby together. I'm not going anywhere." 

He swallowed a little sob of emotion and crushed me to his chest. "I know, but it drives me crazy knowing him and all these other men want you so much." 

"It shouldn't. You won, Mulder. YOU. Look how long it took me to cave in to you and my feelings for you. You think I jump in and out of relationships? That I'm suddenly going to up and take off with someone because I think they look good, or that I'm going to cheat on you?! And what's with this, 'all these men'. This is just one man. There are tons of women that want you too, partner. But I just laugh inside and say, buzz off girls, he's all mine! Because I know your heart belongs to me." 

He huffed, a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Scully. You know I trust you. It's not that. I don't even know what I'm afraid of, or maybe it's just my pride." 

I repeated, "We just have to deal with one man, Mulder." 

"Our boss." 

"Yes, our boss." 

We were silent for a long time and then he said. "Would you want to be with him, Scully?" 

"What?!" 

"I mean it, does that excite you?" 

"Does what excite me? Being with Skinner? I don't know. I've never been with Skinner!" I cried. 

He petted my hair and said, "Shh, don't get mad. I mean, does the idea of being with both of us excite you?" 

"At the same time?" I asked stupidly. 

He nodded. 

For one brief second, I had a flash picture of both men, one behind me, one in front and I shuddered from head to toe. No way he didn't feel it. He lifted my head in his hands and said softly. "That answers my question. Let me think about it." 

"What? Mulder! You don't need to think about it. Don't be ridiculous!" 

"I'm not being ridiculous. I want to make you happy. I want you to experience whatever you want to experience sexually or otherwise. Maybe we can find a way to do it." 

"I am happy! What would you do? Invite him over and say, gee, Sir, would you like to come home with me and fuck my wife?" I nearly shrieked. 

He winced. "Scully!" he nearly bellowed. "You know it wouldn't be like that." 

I was panting with indignation. "Then how would it be?" 

"I don't know yet. I would have to think about it but first I need to know if it's something you want." 

"How the hell should I know? I never thought about it." 

"Well, think about it and let me know." 

Just then the phone rang. 

Mulder rolled over and picked up the receiver from the nightstand. "Yes, Mulder." 

He tipped the phone so I could hear. 

"Mulder, I need to talk to you." 

"Yes, sir. I think we definitely need to talk." 

"Look, it's important. I did something stupid and the Gunmen ..." 

"Found your video stash," Mulder replied calmly. 

"Oh Jesus, Mulder, it's not what you think. I thought the boys were just going to sweep for bugs or I would've ..." 

"I think it's exactly what I think it is." 

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Do I need to worry about taking a bullet in my sleep?" 

"Not yet. Depends on how we handle this." 

"We?" 

"Let's meet." 

"Where?" 

"Tomorrow, after work, our place." 

"All right." Pause. "Mulder, I'm sorry, for what it's worth. I never meant..." 

"For me to see it?" 

"Well that's obvious, but ... did the Gunmen see it?" 

"No, they just gave me the tapes." 

"Oh, well, I guess that's one good thing." 

"Tomorrow, 6:00 PM." 

"I'll be there." He paused. "I've never touched her, Mulder. I never would. I'm sorry." And he hung up. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 4 (NC-17)**  
FOX  & DANA MULDER'S HOME  
**FALLS CHURCH, VA**  
**TUESDAY - 6:00 PM**

The doorbell rang and I jumped nearly a foot. Mulder went to the door and I retreated to the bedroom as agreed. We both figured it would be too awkward if I were standing there. We had agreed to just talk with Skinner and find out where he stood on all this and go from there. I needed more time to think. Mulder had asked me think about it. I needed more time. 

I knew that if I asked him to, he would find a way to make it happen. He would find a way to invite Skinner into our bed. He would do it for me. But what would the repercussions be? He would do it, but would he be angry afterwards? Would he resent me for wanting that? Would he never be able to forgive me for being excited by another man? These were questions that chased themselves around in my head for the last twenty-four hours. I was going nuts. I just wasn't confident that Mulder would be O.K. with this, no matter what he said. 

The problem was that the more I thought about it, the more it aroused me. I kept remembering the video, Skinner's cries of pleasure as he took the little redhead, how completely he covered her body and dwarfed her, him screaming my name as he orgasmed, pumping his enormous hard on into her tiny ass. 

Lord knew nothing excited me more than anal sex. That hadn't changed. And we had experimented quite extensively now with double penetration. That was always using toys, though. What would it feel like to have two big cocks inside me? Even the thought of it sent puddles of arousal flooding my panties. I heard Skinner's voice and I went still and quiet. I left the door to the bedroom cracked open so I could hear. 

"Mulder," he said by way of greeting. 

"Come in, sit down." 

I heard them shuffle across the kitchen linoleum. "Want coffee?" Mulder offered. 

"Yes, please." 

Skinner was being so polite. I could hear the trepidation in his voice. He was afraid. I heard the mugs plunk down on the table and Mulder scrape the chair back as he sat down. 

Skinner cleared his throat. "Obviously, judging by what you said last night, you saw one of the tapes." 

"Yes, I did." 

"I wouldn't blame you if you put a bullet in my head." 

Mulder grunted. "The thought crossed my mind. But then I remembered what you said." 

"What was that?" 

"That you would never touch another man's wife." 

"I know you don't have a lot of reason to believe that, but I wouldn't." 

"Strangely enough, I do believe you." 

"You do?" Skinner asked, sounding totally surprised. 

Mulder chuckled. "Yeah, I do. You went to a lot of trouble to avoid doing just that, apparently. That didn't make it less disturbing." 

"Mulder I don't know what to say. I'll never do it again if that's what you want from me, but I can't change what I did. I feel horrible, but ..." 

"But you lust after my wife and you couldn't help yourself?" Mulder offered politely. 

"Jesus, Mulder! What do you want me to say?" I heard Skinner stand up, his chair scraping on the floor. He was pacing. I could hear his shoes on the linoleum. His tread was heavier than Mulder's. 

"Tell me the truth. What's it all about? Is it just lust?" 

Skinner stopped pacing. His shoes were no longer ticking on the floor. I stepped into the hallway to be able to hear better as he had lowered his voice. "I'd be lying if I said she didn't turn me on, Mulder." 

"That's obvious," Mulder deadpanned. 

I heard Skinner huff. "But I respect her, Mulder. You have to know that. I respect you and I sure as hell respect your marriage. I can't defend what I did. But you're right. What I did was so that I wouldn't disrespect her or your marriage. I spotted Sidney one night. I wasn't even looking. I don't know. But I saw her and I couldn't resist playing out the fantasy. So I took her home and pretended it was Scully. Then, I couldn't seem to stop. But it's over. It won't happen again. I don't even know how I let it go that far." 

"Is it just lust?" 

I heard Skinner sigh deeply. "I can't say that." 

"What else?" 

"I care about her, Mulder. I consider her a friend. I think she's a brilliant pathologist and a wonderful agent. I ADMIRE her." 

Mulder was silent. 

He continued. "She's one the strongest women I've ever known. I find that unbelievably attractive. I can't lie to you. Yet I also want to dominate strong women. That doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it. Not very PC, huh?" 

"You did do something about it." 

"Not with her!" 

"I felt sorry for that poor girl." 

"I do too. But I can't pretend I feel something for her that I don't. Isn't that more cruel than being honest with her?" 

"Maybe. But you don't know her really, do you? She's just a piece of ass that you pretend is my wife." 

"God! You make it sound so crude and uncaring." 

"Isn't it?" 

They were silent for a long time. Then Skinner said, "I used her, yes but I never lied to her. I told her right from the beginning that I wanted to play out a fantasy because she looked like someone I knew and I would pay her extra to do it. She agreed. She never protested. Only the last couple of times she tried to ... get closer." 

"She fell for you." 

"She's a prostitute!" 

"So what? Prostitutes don't have feelings?" 

"No, that's not what a I meant!" 

"She said she would leave the job for you. Christ, you've messed that girl up." 

"I didn't mean to." 

"But you did and with all the men she's probably had, that tells me you must be good in bed, and you probably treat her with more respect than she's used to. That's who you are. That's who I am. Despite any sexual preferences we may have, we respect women. We don't demean them, regardless of what they do or who they are. And who knows? Maybe if you got to know her, you would like her. Maybe if you took the time to talk to her, you might be surprised that there is a real woman underneath that body." 

"Just like there's a real woman underneath Scully's beauty?" 

"Exactly. Scully isn't just a pretty face. We both know that. I doubt this girl is either. She's probably just had a bad hand dealt to her. Most women don't set out to become prostitutes. They end up that way out of desperation. And she IS your type," he deadpanned, a hint of sarcasm underneath. 

"I can't save her." 

"Maybe you can. Even if you don't get involved with her. Find out if she knows how to do anything, type, anything that could help her get a job and get off the streets." 

"Why are you trying to make me care about a prostitute?" 

"Because you do care already. I can tell. You feel guilty that you've used her, hooker or not." 

"You're right. I'll think about it." 

"That isn't what I asked you here to talk about though." 

"I didn't imagine it was." 

"I want to know how you feel about Scully." 

"I told you." 

"No, that's what you think. I want to know what you feel." 

"You mean do I love her?" 

There was no answer from Mulder. I could only assume he must have nodded because Skinner responded. "I love her, but I'm not ... IN LOVE with her." 

"I see." 

"Do you? I love her because I've grown to respect and admire her. I would never hurt her on purpose. I would always be there for her if she needed me. I consider her a friend. It's that kind of love. I don't confuse lust with love, Mulder." 

"But you do lust over her." 

"Obviously. I don't even know how to apologize to you for that or if I can. I can't help who I'm attracted to but I know right from wrong. She's yours. That puts a big stop sign on her for me. I'm sorry sounds so lame, but I really don't know how to apologize to you, or her for that mat..." 

"What?" 

He stopped and then said, "Did she see the video?" he asked, his voice suddenly more frightened than I had ever heard it. Apparently, up to this point, he had assumed that only Mulder had seen it. 

Mulder replied, "She saw it. We watched it together." 

"Oh Jesusfuckingchrist, Mulder! How could you do that?" 

"She had a right to know." 

"A right to know?!" 

"Yes, a right to know her boss lusts after her. Yeah, I think she has a right to know." 

"What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her Mulder!" he bellowed. 

I flinched, not liking that attitude, but I realized he was really scared. 

"It would have eventually. And I knew it. I couldn't keep it from her. Scully and I have no secrets. There was no way I could walk around with this knowledge and keep it from her." 

"You could have just TOLD her. You didn't have to show her the tape!" 

"Maybe you're right, but I did show her the tape." 

They were silent again for a moment and I made my way quietly to the kitchen door. Mulder's eyes darted to me but then back to Skinner. I don't think he noticed. Skinner's back was to me. He was standing, facing Mulder sitting in the chair at the table, striking a casual pose with his legs crossed loosely at the ankle and one hand on his coffee cup. 

Skinner said, "What did she say? How did she react? Is she never going to talk to me again?" 

He actually sounded hurt and frightened by that prospect. Mulder raised his eyebrows, asking me to respond. Skinner still hadn't seen me. I kept my voice low and soft but he nearly jumped out his skin anyway when I said, "Mostly, it turned me on." 

"Oh Jesus H. Christ!" he shouted, twirling around and stumbling. He reached out for the counter near the sink to steady himself. I was careful to keep my calm mask in place. 

He looked frantically from Mulder to me and back again. The corners of Mulder's mouth threatened to turn up as they twitched in amusement. There was nothing really amusing about this situation, but on the other hand, Mulder rarely had Skinner at a disadvantage. Despite the circumstances, I think he was enjoying seeing him off balance. 

I couldn't help raking him with my eyes. He was still in his work clothes but had shed his jacket. He stood there in his crisp dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing large forearms, covered in hair. He had shed his tie at some point and the top two buttons were open on his shirt, exposing chest hair. I met his eyes and held them. 

He was staring at me, breathing hard with fear. His eyes raked over me and back to my face. "I didn't say much but I felt some things. Weirded me out a bit, but at the same time ... I'm flattered, I guess, but ... uneasy." 

"It didn't repulse you?" he asked quietly. 

"No, just the opposite. You're not hard to look at, Sir." 

"Shit," he muttered. I could see fear there, but for the first time, I saw what he'd always hidden ... lust, naked, raw lust. 

I suppressed a shiver and felt wetness pool between my legs. I licked my lips, slowly and deliberately watching his eyes rivet on the tiny action. He glanced at Mulder who was watching, still looking amused rather than upset or angry. I was almost surprised at how calm he was being. Maybe my assurances had sunk in. 

"Agent Scully," he croaked. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to know." 

I nodded. "That I believe, " I responded with a touch of amusement coloring my voice. 

His eyes darted to Mulder again. "I'm so sorry. I respect you ... I don't want ...," he said again. 

"Apology accepted," I said, cutting him off. 

He seemed to visibly relax some, but was still very tense. I could tell the fight or flight instinct was just below the surface. His eye was still swollen, but the ice packs had brought it down considerably. It was more greenish than purple now and he could open the eye. "It won't happen again." 

I smiled, amused. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Sir." 

"Is this my punishment?" he asked. "You two staring at me while I stand here wondering which one of you is going to pull a gun on me?" 

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Mulder didn't laugh, but his mouth tugged up into a smirk. "We're not going to shoot you, sir," Mulder said. 

I replied, "Somehow, I find it difficult to call him 'Sir' right now." He looked chagrined. "I don't deserve your respect, Agent Scully. I'll understand if you can't work anymore with me as your supervisor." 

"Oh, I'll still work for you, but a few things will need to change." 

I walked to the refrigerator and opened the freezer. I pulled out a cherry Popsicle and peeled the wrapper off, twisting it around the stick. I couldn't help but tease. I don't know what was getting into me but there was something intoxicating about watching Skinner with his walls down, watching him look at me like I was a tasty treat. 

He looked furtively between the two of us and nodded. "Whatever you want. I'm just begging you to destroy that tape." 

"I don't think so," I said. And I stuck the Popsicle into my mouth and pursed my lips as I let it drag across my tongue. I glanced at Mulder and his lips were parted, watching my little display. I glanced again at Skinner and he was doing the same. "I'm keeping the tape." 

Both men snapped their heads around to look at me. "Scully," Mulder began. 

I held up my hand. "We have an extensive video collection and I think it should remain there, behind lock and key with the rest of them. It's safe there." 

Mulder swallowed and nodded, not sure where I was going with this or why. Skinner finally asked, "Why? Why would you keep it? Please, I'll do anything; just let me destroy that tape. It could ruin me." 

"Yes it could," I stated calmly. 

Realization seemed to dawn on both men at the same time. "Scully, I don't think that's necess..." Mulder began. 

I cut Mulder off. "I don't care if it's necessary. It's the way it's going to be. I promise never to show it to anyone, except us of course, but I will keep possession of the tape. I may never watch it again, but it's about me and now it's mine." 

Skinner whispered, "You're going to black mail me?" 

"No. I'm not asking you for anything ... yet." 

"Then why?" 

"Insurance. And ... I may want to watch it again sometime." 

Skinner gasped and locked his gaze with mine. He licked his lips and said, "I can't believe this. I don't even know how to respond." 

I took a long slow suck off the Popsicle, taking almost all of it into my mouth and retreating slowly. I let them see my tongue swirl around the end before biting the end off with a quick snap of my teeth. Mulder grunted softly, but Skinner moaned quietly, unable to stop it. "Awww, God, don't do that!" 

After swallowing slowly, I said, "I might destroy it in the future. But I don't feel comfortable doing that just now. I have some decisions to make and I need more time." 

I looked pointedly at Mulder and he nodded. Skinner asked, "What the hell are you talking about?" 

Mulder piped up. "That's between us. But we promise to keep the tape safe." 

"I only have your word on that," he said. 

Mulder smiled. "Yes, that's all you have. My word. And it's always been golden. Have I ever broken a promise? I don't make them often, but when I do, I don't break them. Have I ever broken a promise to you?" he asked again. 

Skinner shook his head in the negative. "This scares the shit out of me." 

"You should have thought about that before you taped yourself." 

Skinner swallowed heavily. "You want something from me, don't you?" He was directing his question to me. 

"I might, I haven't decided yet." 

"So I'm just supposed to wait until you let me know what that is and I'm not even going to get a clue." 

Mulder answered for me. "That about sums it up." 

I sucked on the Popsicle again, pumping it gently in and out of my mouth, fastening my lips around it. Skinner squeezed his eyes shut, turning his face away and I smiled at Mulder. 

He reopened them and said, "Why are you teasing me?" 

I smiled. "Payback," I muttered. 

"Because it turned you on?" he asked. And then added, "Forget it, I didn't ask that." 

"I told you it did." 

He sighed. "You won't tell me what this is about, will you?" He didn't wait for our answer. "I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?" 

"Not really," I replied. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not angry about this." He looked surprised. "I'm shocked, a little confused, but I'm not angry. I'm actually ... kind of flattered." 

He smiled quickly but it faded fast. He whispered, "You're a beautiful woman, Scully. I admire you and I can't tell you how sorry I am about this." 

"I think you've made your point," I replied. 

"Can you forgive me?" he asked, looking for all the world as if his whole life depended on my answer. 

I nodded. "I forgive you." 

Breath rushed out of his pursed lips. "Thank you. I guess I'll be going now." 

Mulder nodded. "I'll see you out." 

He stood and the men shuffled by me into the foyer. I retreated to the bedroom again. I heard murmuring and then the front door closing. 

Mulder came down the hall and pushed the door to the bedroom open, leaning his lanky frame against the doorjamb. He looked at me and we stared at each other in silence. 

Finally he spoke, "Even through his embarrassment and I think, his genuine remorse, he can't hide how much he wants you." 

I swallowed but didn't say anything. After a few seconds he said, "How does that make you feel?" 

I shook my head. "I have mixed feelings." 

"Tell me about them," he said as he entered the room and began to shed his clothes. 

"Are we playing?" 

"No. This is just us, Scully. We need to talk and think about this long and hard." 

"I'm afraid." 

"Of what?" 

"Of ruining what we have. I would never forgive myself." 

"I feel the same way. My first reaction was pure rage, my second was arousal. My third was pride." 

"Pride?" 

"I'm proud to be with you, Scully. I always have been. I was proud to have you as a partner, a friend and later as a lover. And nobody could be prouder to have you as a wife. And I'm proud that other men look at you and think I'm one lucky bastard. You're right. You made me see things a little differently last night. I thought about it. Sexy women, in films or whatever, turn me on but I'm always putting you in their place. But still, I understand it for what it is." 

"What's that?" 

"Lust. It doesn't mean that I love you any less." 

"I understand. I love you more every day. You have to know that and know that nothing could ever change the way I feel about you. Personally, I can't believe we are even talking about this, even considering it. But the fact that you are willing to even talk about it amazes me. You've always been so possessive and that's part of what perversely makes me so attracted to you." 

"I'm possessive, but I also love you, Scully. And I also know that sexually, you're the one that opened me up to extreme possibilities." 

I chuckled at that. But it was true. "We both have to be 100% O.K. with this, Mulder, or it wouldn't work. I won't risk it. I don't want to risk having you regret it later, resent me for doing it later, or resent me for wanting it." 

I gasped realizing what I'd just said. He pulled my shirt up over my head and fondled my breasts as he spoke. "So you do want it?" he asked calmly. 

"Oh God." 

"Answer me." 

"I can't help it. I just keep picturing it." 

"What? His body?" 

"No, both of you with me, one in front, one behind." 

"Which one of us is in front of you?" 

"You are, I'm staring into your face, into your eyes like I love to do." 

"Tell me what are you picturing." 

"You're on your back and I'm riding you." 

He pushed me onto the bed and straddled me, ripping my pants off and immediately sticking two fingers into my sopping wet curls. "Yeah?" 

"Oh!" I exclaimed. 

"Tell me, keep going." 

"I'm looking at you but I'm feeling him behind me." 

He pumped his fingers into me and I whimpered. "What's he doing?" 

"He's ... oh God, I can't say it." 

"Say it," he said, using that commanding voice he usually only used when we were playing. My body responded like it always did with a shudder of arousal. 

I groaned and blurted out, "He's going to take me ..." 

"Where?" 

I whimpered again and groaned as his thumb circled my distended clit. "Where? Say it, baby." 

"Ahhhh, God! He's going take my ass!" 

Just then, he pulled his fingers out and his middle one slid into my rectum as his forefinger slid back into my vagina. "Jesus!" I shouted as he began to pump both fingers in and out of me. 

"You want him don't you?" 

I began to cry, thrashing my head back and forth. He leaned over and suckled my nipple, letting his teeth graze over them, tugging gently as he sucked. "Oh shit, Mulder!" 

He upped his assault and soon I was flying, feeling my body wash with trembling. His hand slowed and he let my breast go with an audible pop. Without warning he spread my legs and shoved his erection inside me. 

I cried out at the sudden intrusion. He pumped a couple of times and then backed out. I whimpered. 

He leaned forward again, wrapping his arms under my legs, hooking my knees on his elbows as he leaned forward taking his weight on his arms. His turgid member poked my ass and I moaned. "Ahhhh, yes, Mulder." 

"This what you want from him, baby?" 

"I want it from you!" 

He kissed me and pressed his cock against my back door. I groaned into his mouth. He swallowed my groan and sank inside, steadily until he was buried in my ass. This was such a regular part of our sexual play that my own juices were enough lubrication for him. He began to pump, burying his nose in my neck. 

I began to keen with the pleasure, feeling his sparse chest hair tickle my nipples. I remembered the mat of chest hair showing in the V of Skinner's shirt and moaned, wondering what it would feel like to drag my nipples through it. Mulder's strokes became harsher and longer and then faster until he was pounding me into the mattress. "Oh Fuck, Scully, I love you. I love this so much." 

"I love you too!" I shouted, wanting desperately to reassure him that he had no need to feel threatened. I meant what I said. The idea of being fucked by two big cocks couldn't help but excite me, but I would always be in love with Mulder. That wasn't ever going to change. 

"Touch yourself," he ground out. 

I reached down between us and circled my clit with my fingers flat. I curled two fingers inside and could feel him sliding inside me through the thin membrane that separated my rectum from my vagina. 

We both began to groan and when he sucked the skin below my ear and scraped it with his teeth, I felt myself tumble over the edge and begin my climax. He shouted an incoherent sound and slammed into me hard as he cried out through his release. Then he went limp and brought his arms back and around to wrap them behind my back. My legs fell and my feet landed flat on the bed. My nose tickled and I sneezed, holding it back, but it made my internal muscles clench and it jettisoned him out of my ass like a shot. 

"Ow!" he cried. "Damn." 

I started to giggle. I couldn't help it. "Sorry, Mulder." 

"S'okay," he muttered. He continued to hold me, not giving any signs of moving. He began kissing my neck and made his way up and over my jaw and finally to my lips. He kissed me deeply but tenderly and finally pulled back to look at my face. 

"There's no one?" 

"Huh?" I grunted, not having a clue what he was talking about. 

"There's really no one in the world that could take you away from me?" 

I smiled gently and cupped his face in my hands. "No one. My heart belongs you and only you, Mulder." 

"But your body?" 

"Belongs only to me," I said emphatically. 

He grinned. "And me, sometimes." 

"When I choose to let you have it." 

He grinned. "True." He paused. "I think I could do it." 

I knew what he was saying. "You have to be sure, Mulder." 

He nodded. "I need more time." 

"Me too. There's no need to rush this decision and who's to say he would even agree to it." 

"He'd have to be a complete moron to turn down sex with you." 

"Maybe not. He's afraid, Mulder. He's afraid of you, despite your assurances that you aren't going to attack him. He's afraid of me having and keeping the tape." 

"That surprised me a little. Why did you decide to keep it?" 

"I don't know exactly. Maybe I just wanted to shake him up a little and see how he would react." 

"He didn't even acknowledge that you said it turned you on, till later." 

"Yes he did," I replied. 

Mulder peered at me. "How so? He didn't say anything." 

"He didn't have to." 

"Ah, I get it." 

"You couldn't see his face just then, but I could." 

"And?" 

"And I saw what I'd never seen before, until I watched that tape." 

"Which was?" 

"Pure, unadulterated lust. He looked like he wanted to eat me alive." 

"How did that make you feel?" he asked. 

"I think you know." 

"Tell me anyway, Scully." 

His gaze locked with mine. "I creamed my undies." 

He groaned and his mouth slanted across mine again. He broke the kiss. "Did you want to fuck him?" 

I swallowed. "Every woman wants to be desired, Mulder. If it isn't the love of her life, knowing a man wants her that badly ... well, I couldn't help being aroused by it." 

He didn't say anything. He just kissed me again. We made out for a while and then got up and headed for the shower. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 5 (R )**  
**J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING**  
**SKINNER'S OFFICE**  
**THIRD FLOOR - 5:00 PM**  
**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Kimberly buzzed him over the intercom and announced me. I heard his gruff reply, "Send her in." 

I entered the office and closed the door behind me. I walked to the front of the desk but didn't sit down. Our eyes met for a few moments and he swallowed harshly. "How can I help you, Agent Scully?" 

I'm sure he'd been on pins and needles for weeks since he'd spoken to us. Not another word had been said to him. Mulder and I had talked about it constantly. After long discussions about our relationship, our wants and needs, we'd come to a conclusion. 

We didn't need to introduce any other things into our sexual life, but ... we WANTED to. Even Mulder, the more he thought about it, has become intrigued with the idea of a mnage a trois. 

I said, "We're leaving for dinner at Chez Gillet's. We'd like you to join us." 

He nodded. "O.K., I just need five minutes to finish up here." 

"We'll meet you in the parking garage." 

He nodded. 

I turned and headed for the door. "Agent Scully," called. I stopped and turned to look at him over my shoulder. "Do I need to be worried?" I smiled my most seductive smile and said, "Not today." 

His eyes widened and I saw them go black. His hands gripped the arms of his chair till they were turning white. "Christ," he muttered. 

"Don't keep us waiting." 

"I won't," he mumbled. 

I went out and headed for the elevator, glad to find it empty. I squeezed my legs together, trying to pull back the ache that had nearly been constant all day. I could feel the warm wetness in my crotch. I'd taken to wearing panty shields to protect my underwear. I was in a constant state of arousal half the time. I was one week into my fourth month and the second trimester hornies were kicking in. Christ, I wanted it all the time. I was wearing Mulder out. But he had put on his game face and did his best to keep up, often satisfying me several times in one night with his hands and mouth when his body was otherwise too worn out. 

That may have been part of what prompted him to make the final push to do this. He had jokingly muttered last night, "Christ, I'm glad we're going to do this. I need help!" 

We'd laughed like idiots after that. This could still go wrong. He could refuse. Regardless of his desires, he might feel that it was just plain wrong. There was only one way to find out. I saw Mulder as the doors opened and headed toward him. We didn't need to wait long. By the time, I reached the car, Skinner was exiting the elevator into the garage. 

He walked toward us, his car parked three spaces down from ours. "My own car?" he asked. 

We nodded. "Follow us," Mulder instructed. 

He nodded and unlocked his car, sliding behind the wheel. We got in and Mulder backed out as I fastened my seat belt. He glanced at me before returning his attention to the ramp. "Are you nervous?" he asked. 

"A little." 

"That's normal, I guess. So am I." 

"Are you having second thoughts?" 

"Nope. Surprisingly, I'm not. I never thought I'd be in this place, where I was secure enough in your love for me that I would even consider sharing you, or your charms, but I really know that I am." 

I smiled at him. "I love you, Mulder, so much. And I can't even tell you how much this means to me, that you're willing to do this, take this ... adventure with me." 

"Mind you, if you ever meet him alone, I'll have to kill you both," he teased, but there was a grain of truth in his jesting. 

"I would never betray your trust that way, Mulder. This is something WE are doing, not ME. Together, always together, Mulder." 

He nodded and breathed in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Good," he said finally as he wound his way to the interstate. 

We were relatively quiet for the rest of the trip. I watched Mulder check the rear view a couple of times to make sure Skinner was still behind us. We pulled into the parking lot and exited the car as Skinner pulled in a few slots down. He got out and followed us into the restaurant. 

Chez Gillet's was a unique, French restaurant in Georgetown that catered to the rich and was very discreet and provided privacy screens around all the tables. We'd made a reservation in advance. Mulder met the host at the door and gave his name. "Reservations for Mulder." 

The host checked his list and said, "Ah yes, party of three. Right this way, please." He grabbed some menus and we followed him to our table, ducking through the door in the privacy screens. He took our drink order and then disappeared. We sat in silence for a moment and then Skinner asked, "What's this all about?" 

"Let's order first," Mulder suggested. Just then, a light tap on the screen was heard. 

I said, "Come in." 

The waiter appeared with our drinks and took our orders. We all ordered Beef Wellington with an appetizer of Escargot. We took some sips of the wine we'd ordered and Mulder said, "We brought you here to talk to you privately." 

"Obviously." 

"Well, you never know when your office or ours is bugged." 

"And you know I have the video in my office." 

"And your home too," Mulder reminded him. 

Skinner looked at his lap, avoiding eye contact with both of us. "What can I do to make this right?" he asked. "I assume that's what I'm here for, right? I mean, I can't change what I did, but I don't want it hanging over my head for the rest of my life either." 

"It won't be," I assured him. 

He looked up at me. "What do you want, Agents?" 

"Why don't you call us Mulder and Scully," I suggested. 

Mulder added, "And we're going to call you, Walter. Outside of work anyway." 

"I don't have a problem with that. I need your ... well, the outward appearance of your respect at work." 

"You have it and we do respect you," I said. 

He looked skeptical but was at least meeting our faces now. His head was no longer hanging. "So what's this all about?" 

"We have a proposition for you," Mulder began. 

"A proposition?" 

"Yeah, there's something we want to ... propose to you and see what you think," I added. 

Mulder continued, "However, it requires Scully and I sharing something personal with you. Something we've never shared with anyone ever before." 

"Do I want to know this?" 

"I don't know yet," Mulder replied. "But we're not worried about you repeating it." The suggestion of the tape was there. 

He nodded, swallowing hard. "The suspense is killing me," he muttered. 

I chuckled a little and he flashed me a smile but then looked nervously at Mulder. Mulder merely smiled at him and said, "Scully and I have a very active sex life." 

One corner of Skinner's mouth quirked up, but then fell. "I supposed that you did." 

"What you don't know," Mulder continued, "Is that we engage in some practices outside of the mainstream." 

We had his full attention now. "Like what?" 

Mulder turned to me, deciding to let me explain this part. "You said that you admire my strength." 

"I do." 

"Well sometimes I need to let go of that. I maintain a pretty rigid control at work." 

"I've noticed." 

"I don't at home. On the other hand, Mulder often feels a need for control." 

His eyes widened slightly, the picture beginning to dawn on him. "Are you saying you engage in ..." 

"We do a little role reversal at home," I explained. "I'm very submissive at home. Mulder usually has total control, although we slip in and out of our roles easily if we need to. It's taken some practice, but we've made it a life style and it balances us, gives us each something that we need." 

He was nodding. "I can see that. It's hard to imagine, but then again, it isn't." 

I nodded. "Throughout our experimenting, we found out a lot about ourselves and each other." 

"I would imagine." 

Mulder interrupted here. "We have a D/s relationship at home. You understand what that is?" 

"Yes, I've read about it through working on various cases. I don't know all about it, but enough." 

Mulder inquired, "Do you know much about BDSM?" 

He gasped a little. "Are you shitting me?" 

"No," Mulder said calmly. 

Skinner's eyes flitted to me as though asking if this were true. I smiled. "I found out that I enjoy a certain amount of ... erotic pain. Not in the extreme, but some. We've tested my boundaries and come to know each other ... very well. It's almost ... spooky," I joked. 

He barked out a huff of laughter but then stared at me. "So what does this have to do with me?" 

I swallowed. This was going to be the hard part. "Well, we've played with lots of different things, lots of different toys, even set up a place to do it." 

He waited, not saying anything, sensing that I wasn't through. "And?" 

"There's not much we haven't tried at least once." 

Mulder joked, "Try everything once and the fun things twice." 

We all smiled. I continued, "One thing we haven't tried, however, is ... including ... someone else." 

Skinner's jaw dropped and he looked to Mulder and back to me, then at Mulder again. His brow furrowed and he licked his lips. His voice was low and quiet when he said, "What are you saying?" 

Mulder caught his eyes and held them. "We've spent many hours discussing it and we've decided it's something we're willing to try ... with the right person." 

Skinner swallowed and his breathing sped up. "And you think I'm ... the right person?" he asked tentatively. 

I smiled at him, slowly letting my teeth show and then nodded. 

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed. His chest heaved with the labor of his breaths now. "You can't be serious." 

We both continued to look at him as he fidgeted in his seat. Mulder said, "We're very serious." 

"I don't ... Mulder, I told you I would never touch another man's wife!" 

"Even if that man is inviting you to?" 

He sat there shaking his head in confusion. "I can't believe this. Mulder, you're one of the most possessive men I know." 

"Used to be." 

"What changed? What's to say you wouldn't kill me afterwards?" 

Mulder chuckled. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it after seeing that tape. And I certainly wouldn't be talking to you about this now." 

"You two have discussed this?" 

"Of course we have. We had all the concerns you're probably having now," I replied. 

Mulder said, "Scully and I are in love with each other. We have been for a long time. We have a love that's almost ... mythical sometimes. I trust her. I know she'll never take that love away from me. Because of that, I can share her without fear. It's not something I could have done a year ago, but I've been changing. We've both changed a lot in the past couple of years." 

"How would this happen?" he asked softly, unable to help contemplating it, I could tell. He was repelled and excited at the same time. I could see the blush staining his cheeks now, and his eyes kept dancing over to me. I smiled each time and he would pull his eyes away and purposely focus on Mulder. 

Mulder said, "You'd come home with us. It would be our secret. It's something we want to try. If it works out well, we might do it again. If it doesn't, we won't." 

"How can you be so cavalier about this?" 

Mulder grinned. "I'm not. I'm just calm because we've done so much talking about it over the last three weeks. By the way, I have a confession to make." 

The waiter tapped on the screen and I told him to come in. He set our plates down and ducked out quickly. I latched the screen door and began to cut up my meat. Mulder and I began to eat and he just sat there. After a couple of bites, I said, "Eat, Walter. You're going to need your strength," I teased. 

He coughed behind his hand and picked up his silverware and began cutting his steak. I detected a slight tremor in his hands. "About my confession," Mulder started again. 

"When we came to your apartment and Scully was examining you ... I had a flash of jealousy for a moment." 

"We discussed that. I saw it. That's why I reassured you." 

"I know, but what I didn't tell you was that it also aroused me watching her touch you." 

He choked a little and brought his napkin to his mouth. "I can't believe we're talking like this." 

"Believe it," I said softly. "I wasn't turned on then, although I couldn't help but admire your body. You're in very good shape, Walter." 

He actually blushed and mumbled, "Thanks." 

"But when I saw that video, THAT did turn me on. I felt a little guilty about it, but there was no denying the effect it had on me. It doesn't mean that I love Mulder any less, that's not even possible. But we are highly sexual creatures and we are always looking for ways to expand our horizons. Once I saw that video, I couldn't stop thinking about the two of you ... together ... with me." My voice trailed off again. 

Skinner was staring at me and he swallowed his mouthful and licked his lips. He picked up his wine glass and took a big gulp. He set it down and picked up the bottle, refilling it. I smirked at his obvious delaying tactics. "So what is it that you want to do ... exactly?" 

Mulder finished eating and put his silverware down. "I want you to come home with us." 

He sat mute for several moments, blinking rapidly. "I don't know ..." 

"If you need time to think about it, we can give that to you," I offered. "But I'll be honest. Now that I made my mind up to do it, I'd rather not wait. I'm insatiable lately anyway." I grinned at Mulder. 

He chuckled. "She's pregnant, Walter." 

"What?!" 

"I'm in my second trimester." 

"And you're still going to do this?!" he exclaimed, shocked that we would consider it, like one had anything to do with the other. 

Mulder smiled. "Ever hear of women's sexual appetite during the second trimester, Walter?" 

"I don't know, yeah, I guess, but ..." 

"She insatiable, trust me. She's wearing me out." 

"Is that why you're doing this?" 

"No, but it will be an added benefit." 

"It won't hurt the baby?" he asked. 

I laughed. "No, sex doesn't hurt a pregnancy. In fact, some say it makes it easier because orgasms keep the muscles fit in the vagina and the womb. Makes labor easier." 

"Jesus!" Skinner whispered, obviously a little shaken and not believing that he was hearing any of this from us. 

"So do you need time to think about it?" 

"You want me to come home with you ... tonight?" he clarified. 

Mulder nodded and I said, "Yes." 

"And you want me to ..." 

"Have sex with us," I assured him. 

"Yeah, let me make that clear though. When she means US, she means US. In other words, I wouldn't want you doing this without me present." 

"I would never!" he cried. 

"I know," Mulder said calmly. "But I need to make sure we're on the same page." 

Skinner stared at Mulder. "Let me get this straight. You're inviting me to have sex with your wife, whom you know I've ... been attracted to ... and I'm not dreaming." 

I laughed at his obvious astonishment. Mulder nodded. "You've got it straight." 

"I just can't wrap my mind around this." 

"I know it's a lot to throw at you," Mulder said. 

"You're supposed to be a raving, jealous maniac, Mulder." 

"As you can see, I'm not. I know how beautiful my wife is, and I know how alluring her personality and brain is. I'd be stupid to think other men aren't going to be attracted to her." 

"Yeah, but that's different, it's a long way from come home and have sex with my wife." 

"With me and my wife, not just her." 

"I realize that but still ..." 

"Do you still want her? Or was this whole thing so traumatic that it knocked that attraction right out of you?" 

"No!" he nearly cried. 

I smiled, feeling a little giddy. I looked him in the eye. We were silent for a moment or two and I asked, "Do you want me?" 

He sucked in a deep breath, "Yeesss," he hissed. "You know I do, but ..." 

"Then you can have me, not alone, but you can have me." 

"Christ, this can't be real." 

"It's real," I assured him. "Do you need time to think about the consequences on your end?" 

Mulder coaxed him by saying, "The alternative is you never get to touch her, knowing we know that you want to. Won't that drive you crazy, knowing you had a chance to be with her and you walked away? Wouldn't you regret that for the rest of your life?" He paused. "I know I would." 

"When you put it that way, " he muttered. He was weakening and we both saw it. 

I drove the final nail in the coffin. "It will be a two way street, Walter." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'll get to touch you too. I loved the way you looked in the throes of passion." 

"Jesus Christ, Scully!" 

I licked my lips. "Come home with us, Walter. We both want it. We all want it. Why deny it? We're all adults. We can do this. We can have the night of our lives. All you have to do is say one word: yes." 

The silence was overwhelming as it stretched between us. He looked at us both then down at the table, his fingers digging into his thighs. So softly we barely heard it, he finally whispered, "Yes." 

Mulder and I smiled broad smiles and stood up. Mulder said, "I'll take care of the check. Could you get our coats, Walter?" 

"Yeah," he said, barely audible. He was shaky but he stood and followed us out. Mulder veered off toward the register to pay the tab. 

I walked with Walter close behind me to the coat check and retrieve our coats. By the time we made it to the front door, Mulder was approaching. I handed him his trench coat and it swirled around him as he put it on. He was so handsome. I glanced at Walter, standing behind me. He was nervous. I could see it, but he was going to go through with this. I could tell he was too far gone to turn around now. When we reached the sidewalk, Mulder said, "Do you mind if I ride with Walter, honey?" 

I smiled at his endearment. He was asserting his territorial tendencies even though I really believed he was fine with this now. I smiled. "No problem." 

He bent down and kissed me softly, lingering a little longer than usual for a public kiss. He hummed, and although he whispered, I know Walter heard him because I could see his face over Mulder's shoulder as he bent down to talk into my ear. "You're going to get fucked stupid tonight, baby. You ready?" 

I felt my nipples harden and I locked my gaze with Walter's over his shoulder. "I'm so ready, Lover," I said, letting the name slip out. He sucked in his breath, pulling back and meeting my eyes. 

Just like his stance, tone and calling me Doll were all enough to make me instantly ready for him, me calling him Lover did the same for him. He pulled my hand inside his coat and pressed it against his erection. I smiled at him. "Hold that thought." 

"Oh, I will," he said, kissed me on the nose and then turned on his heel, waving for Walter to follow him. Walter looked at me for a second more. I smiled and turned to let myself into the car. 

* * *

I didn't turn on the radio on the way home, although I probably could have used the distraction. I kept hearing Mulder low voice in my ear, 'You're going to get fucked stupid tonight, baby.' 

I shivered, feeling my crotch flood with wetness. It was really going to happen. I almost couldn't believe it myself. After weeks of contemplation and going over our feelings and reactions and possible scenarios with a fine tooth comb ... it was really going to happen. 

I was going to have both of them in my bed. The anticipation was making me crazy. They were both extremely sexy men in their own right. They were different, but both sexy. While Walter was a completely different body type, there was appeal to both. I loved Mulder's lanky strength, his taut buttocks and his well defined pectorals. But I couldn't deny the itch to feel Walter's gigantic body against mine. I felt dwarfed by Mulder and I knew how much that turned me on. While Walter wasn't quite as tall, he was much bigger otherwise. I knew feeling dwarfed by him was going to be incredible. 

We had watched the video again last night. Both of us, while as aroused this time as before, had different emotional reactions, knowing what we planned. I kept picturing his enormous cock. I wanted it in the worst way. I felt flushed just thinking about it. Seeing his huge hands, like baseball mitts against that woman's tiny waist. I wanted to feel those hands, big and rough. 

And I would be safe because Mulder would be there every step of the way. He wanted this for me, but he wanted it for him too. He admitted that he'd always had voyeuristic tendencies. It was one of the reasons porn appealed to him so much. He'd said that the more he pictured it, the more it turned him on. As long as he was there, he was confident that we would both have the experience of a lifetime. 

I just hoped Walter didn't freak out on us, before or after. Only time would tell. But he knew we had that tape, not that I would ever use it against him, but he didn't know that and I preferred to keep it that way for now. Revealing our sexual tendencies to anyone was risky business. Considering the situation though, it would never be safer than now. 

We pulled up to the house. I wondered briefly what they had talked about. I assumed Mulder had wanted to quiet any fears that Walter might have, try to make him more comfortable with this whole situation. I personally didn't think it was possible. He was nervous and he was fearful, but he wanted me. That much was undeniable. And his lust was overriding his fear. I felt confident that once we were naked, fear would be a thing of the past for him. He wouldn't be able to resist. At least, I hoped not. 

I hopped out, feeling butterflies start up in my stomach. We were so close. God, how I wanted this. I couldn't remember being this excited since the first time Mulder and I were together. 

* * *

The men followed me into the house and we hung up our coats. Mulder explained that we had to go downstairs because we had an especially large bed down there. I was a little worried about shocking him when he saw the hide-a-way, but I quickly pushed that reservation aside. We'd told him about it so it wouldn't be total shock. 

He seemed fascinated by how hidden it was and that you couldn't see the door in the paneling. He raised his eyebrows, muttering, "Clever." 

We walked into the room and the bed loomed large across the room. Mulder turned on the light, adjusting the knob to keep the lights dim and soft. "This is it," I said. 

* * *

PART 6 (NC-17) FOX  & DANA MULDER'S HOME FALLS CHURCH, VA 8:00 PM 

Walter looked around, obviously not sure what to say. "How do you want to do this?" Mulder asked. 

I looked at them, standing shoulder to shoulder, Mulder calm and assured, Skinner exuding nervousness behind his excitement. That was a switch. I smiled. "I think I want to undress you both first." 

Mulder nodded. "I figure this should be your show. Walter?" 

"Whatever she wants," he replied. 

I unbuttoned Mulder's shirt till it hung at his sides and ran my hands over his chest. He smiled at me. I moved to Walter and did the same. He sucked in his breath when my hands roamed over his bulging pecs. They rippled under my hands and I delighted in the feel of it. 

I was very methodical. Some things never change. I moved between the two men, removing shirts, belts, unzipping pants, fondling erections, telling them to take off their own shoes and socks. When they were down to their underwear, I put one of them on each side of the bed. I stood at the foot of the bed and did a slow strip tease, loving the grunts and moans I heard from them as they tried to keep their reactions quiet. 

I felt my sex gush wetness and my nipples were so sensitive I thought I was going to scream. I touched myself, pinching my nipple with one hand and sliding my fingers into my wetness with the other. 

They both moaned. Mulder muttered, "I love it when she plays with herself." 

"Christ!" was all Walter said. 

I turned my back to them, now completely naked and pulled my butt cheek aside and slid the other hand down, fingering my anus and moaning at the feel of it. I said, "I want to be filled in both holes tonight." 

Mulder croaked, "You will be, Baby." 

Walter just whispered, "Fuck me." 

I smiled at him. "Oh I will, in a minute." 

He gulped. I crawled onto the bed, watching Mulder for any signs that he was having second thoughts. So far so good. I went to him first, pulling his boxers down. His erection sprung free and I sat in front of him and took him in my mouth. He moaned and put his hands on my shoulders. I retreated and said, "Walter, stand at the end of the bed and watch." 

He moved to the new location and stared as I took Mulder into my mouth, feeling the arousal wash over me as it always did. I was so worked up already. It wasn't going to take much. I grasped Mulder's ass cheeks, one in each hand, tilted my head up and pushed, feeling him slide down my throat. 

Both men groaned loudly. I heard Walter say, "Holy shit." 

Mulder moaned as I began to bob up and down on his cock. I couldn't remember the last time he was this hard. He squeezed my shoulder when he was close and I backed off slowly, giving a hard suck on the end before letting him pop out of my mouth. I turned to Walter and said, "Come here." 

"Oh God," he said but moved into place next to Mulder. Mulder stepped aside and I pulled Walter's briefs down. He stepped out of them and I picked up his cock, using both hands. 

I whispered, "Christ you're enormous. You're even bigger than you looked on that tape." 

He was breathing harshly as I stroked him with my hands. Mulder sounded so aroused when he asked, "Do you think you can take him, Scully?" 

Walter looked down at me and moaned, "No, no one's ever done that. I don't want to hurt you." 

I smiled. "Only one way to find out." 

With that I slipped my mouth over his enormous glans and swirled my tongue around it. He bucked gently into my face and I used one hand to fondle his balls. They were as enormous as his cock and spilled over the sides of my hand. 

He began a low, tortured sound as I worked a little more of him into my mouth with every stroke. "OhhhwhoaohhhwhoaohhhGoooddd!" 

I turned my head this way and that, trying different angles. I took some deep breaths to relax. I could hear Mulder panting off to the side and turned my eyes to try and see him but I couldn't. I went back to concentrating on my task. 

Mulder's ragged voice reached my ears. "Oh yeah, swallow that monster. I know you can do it, Baby. You're amazing. I know you can do it. You should see how it looks, Scully. You're so fucking sexy." 

I held the bottom of his shaft lightly in my fist. My fingers didn't touch. He was bigger around than Mulder by a bit, but he was easily three inches longer. I honestly didn't know if I could do it. But Mulder's voice washed over me and I felt my jaw and throat relax. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and grasped Walter's huge flanks. His hands cupped my head lightly, not pushing, just touching. 

"How big are you?" Mulder asked, not a hint of jealousy in his voice. 

Walter stuttered, "Te, ten." 

"Ten inches, baby," Mulder repeated. "You can do it, baby." 

I moaned feeling myself slip into an almost trance as I bobbed gently, feeling him hit the back of my throat. I had him step back a little. I adjusted again for a straighter shot and pushed forward when he hit the back of my throat. I went agonizingly slowly as his wide glans slipped past my tongue. I felt the slight popping sensation and then his entire cock was sliding into my throat. I could feel my esophagus stretch and I took deep breaths through my nose, concentrating on relaxing my throat. I felt a slight urge to gag, but forced myself to relax. 

I held still for a moment, feeling his flanks quiver. His teeth were clenched when he bit out, "Incredible. Oh fuck, I never knew it felt this good." 

"Pretty incredible, huh?" Mulder asked. 

All he did was moan as I started retreating and taking him down my throat again. I didn't allow his glans to retreat into my mouth, afraid that I would choke if I had to go past my tongue again with that flared head. He didn't seem to mind. His moaning sent me in the stratosphere. And Mulder's coaxing made me even more excited. 

I could hear him stroking himself as he coaxed me. "Oh Scully, you're incredible. You're deep throating a ten-inch cock. That huge prick looks incredible disappearing into your beautiful face. How does it feel baby?" 

I moaned, feeling Mulder kneel down on the floor, his stomach touching my leg. He leaned over carefully and insinuated his head under my chin and between my chest and Walter's legs. I shrieked in spite of my full mouth when his mouth descending on my turgid nipple, sucking fiercely. 

It was like there was a electric current running from my tit to my crotch. I exploded in a intense orgasm, groaning continuously, hearing Walter start to lose control as the vibrations from my throat surrounded his dick. He was keening an animal sound and I knew he wasn't going to last unless I stopped. As proud of myself as I was and as good as it felt, I didn't want either one of them coming just yet. 

I slapped Mulder's shoulder and he let go of my breast. I slowly retreated, grunting as the head of Walter's cock popped back into my mouth. I swallowed convulsively a few times, feeling soreness in my throat, but delighting in my accomplishment. I peered up at him from under my lashes, knowing how crazy that look made Mulder and his knees bobbed suddenly. He muttered, "Oh fuck, I can't believe that." 

"She's incredible, isn't she?" Mulder asked. It was a rhetorical question to him I could tell, and I was surprised to hear the pride in his voice. Walter nodded and leaned his knees against the bed. 

"Oh, by the way, I know we're not playing right now, but just in case, our safe word this month is 'doorknob'." Walter nodded, understanding what we meant. "What now Scully?" Mulder asked. 

I scooted backwards and lay back on the huge bed, right in the middle. "I want you both to come here, one on each side. They crawled eagerly onto the bed. Walter ripped his glasses off and tossed them onto the nightstand. They both lay on their sides, holding their heads in their hands, elbows on the bed. I smiled and said, "Suckle me, both of you." 

They both moaned and bent to my breasts. "Ahhhhhhhh, Gooodddd, yesss!" I cried as they both began to suckle. Mulder was harsher than Walter, knowing how much I loved the rough stimulation of my breasts. 

I placed my hands on the back of their heads, holding them to my chest, looking down and nearly swooning at the sight of all that muscle and maleness splayed out around me. I whispered, "Harder, Walter. Suck me hard." 

He increased his suction but still wasn't pulling hard enough. "Jesus, I might come just from this." 

Those words made both of them redouble their efforts. I felt Mulder's hand creep down my stomach and his fingers slide between my legs. My thighs were damp with my arousal. It was practically pouring out of me. This entire situation was surreal, but so incredibly arousing, I felt like a dishrag already. He grunted and then moved his hand over my stomach again. He found Walter's hand and guided it over my stomach, coaxing him to touch me. 

He was a fast learner and quickly slid his fingers into my curls. When he felt my wetness he groaned deeply, his vibrations making my breast quiver. Fast darts of pleasure were streaking from my breasts to my womb, making it cringe deliciously. 

"Oh yeah, touch me, guys. Play with me." 

Two of Walter's fat fingers immediately slid inside me and I clamped my muscles down on his fingers. He moaned. Mulder gathered my wetness and moved down, poking at my sphincter muscle. I groaned as he continued his slow assault, loosening me easily and sliding his finger inside my back door. 

I degenerated into a puddle, bucking my hips against their hands and arching my breasts into their mouths. I was losing control and didn't care. I nearly shouted, "Oh fuck! Bite my nipples! Oh please!" 

They both bit down, Mulder harder than Walter. He knew me so much better and that was O.K. It was comforting. He lifted his head quickly and said, "You can't bite her too hard, Walter." 

He grunted and tugged at my turgid nipple, biting down again, now matching Mulder's roughness. "Oh, bite me hard, yes! Oh yeah! Oh fuck, I'm coommiinnngg!" 

I trembled and shook, locked between these two big bodies. I came so hard I could hardly catch my breath, digging my fingers into their scalps. Neither seemed to mind. I panted harshly as I came down and they stilled, both looking up at me expectantly. 

Walter muttered, "You are so incredibly sexy. I want to fuck you so badly." 

Mulder said, "She's multi-orgasmic. It's a sight to behold sometimes. Wait till you FEEL it." 

I smiled at him, feeling a bit goofy with giddiness. "I need to have one of you inside me." 

I looked at Mulder and he shrugged, "Your choice." 

I turned to Walter. "You first." 

"Oh Christ." He paused. "Top or bottom?" 

"I want you on top. I want to feel dwarfed, surrounded by you. I want to feel like a giant is fucking me. I love that." 

He groaned and rolled between my thighs as Mulder scooted back. 

I spread my legs wide and looked up at Walter. He was huge! Everything about him was huge. His biceps were enormous chunks of muscle. He held his weight on his elbows and slid his forearms under my arm pits, curling his fingers over the top of my shoulders. "You're so fucking tiny," he muttered. 

I stretched like a cat and dragged my sensitized nipples through his chest hair. We both groaned. "She's like fucking a little doll, Walter. Just wait. She's so tight it will blow your mind." He tipped his head toward me. "Scully, his thighs are almost as big as you're wait.//waist// Oh Christ, that looks incredible." 

Walter moaned and then said hoarsely, "I've wanted you for so long." 

Mulder asked, "Ready for your first ten inches, Baby?" 

"So ready," I mumbled. "Oh God, take me, please." 

Walter groaned and took himself in hand. I felt him press against my tunnel and grunted. His large head popped inside and I whimpered. "Oh God, yes." 

"Easy, Walter," Mulder muttered. 

He panted harshly. "I won't hurt her, Mulder." 

"I'm right here, guys," I teased. 

Walter smiled down at me then his face became very serious. He whispered, "I've dreamed of this so many times. I can't believe this." 

"Believe it. Do it, now. I've been wondering how your huge cock would feel since I saw you on that video. Fuck me." 

Mulder confessed, "I fucked her from behind while we watched that tape, Walter. I thought she was going break my dick off she came so hard." 

"Oh Christ!" He dropped his head next to mine and gently pressed into me. I was being stretched so wide. Mulder filled me, but his was a new sensation all together. I didn't think I could be any fuller. I wondered briefly if he would fit, suppressing the giggle that wanted to erupt at that thought. 

He hummed in the back of his throat, sounding almost tortured as he slowly sank into me. "Aaawww, Aaawww!" He bottomed out against my cervix and stopped. I knew he wasn't all the way in. 

I panted, forcing myself to relax. "So full," I whispered. 

Mulder put his lips to my ear. "You took him down your throat, you can take him in your body. It's gonna be so good, Baby. He's gonna be so deep." 

I whimpered. Mulder gently grasped me behind the knee and raised my leg higher, almost putting my knee in my armpit. Walter reached down the other side and did the same with the second leg. As soon as both legs were raised, he sunk the rest of the way in, stretching the opening to my womb. 

"Ahhhhh, God!" I whimpered, trembling all over. 

"You all right?" Walter asked. 

"Ye, ye, yes! Oh God, I'm so all right. Take me." 

Both men chuckled. "Ready baby?" Mulder asked. 

"Yes, oh pleeeaaassseee!" I begged, not even sure what I was asking for. 

Mulder said, "Take her, Walter. Split her open with that monster." 

He groaned and began to stroke in and out of me, lengthening his strokes each time until he was retreating almost completely and steadily feeding me his entire length. I could tell he was holding back. 

"Harder!" I gasped. 

He sped up until he was slamming into me hard, impaling me after retreating until just his head was inside. 

Mulder was talking next to us. "Oh yeah, oh impale her with that thing! Oh, it looks so good. You're deeper than I've ever been. Fuck her harder. She likes it hard." 

I reached down, grasping his buttocks and bending nearly in half. It changed the angle and he was now brushing the bottom of my distended clit with every stroke. "Oh fuck, that's so good!" I shouted. 

Mulder was watching. I could feel his eyes all over me. It was comforting. He panted out, "Keep plowing her hard, Walter. You're going to make her sore. She loves that too.." He leaned in and kissed me. Walter didn't pause in his strokes, just kept pumping me hard. I kissed Mulder deeply, wrapping my tongue around his and moaning into his mouth. 

Walter hissed, "I'm close! Don't want to come yet!" 

Mulder pulled back. Walter slowed down and then stopped, but kept himself embedded. "You're so fucking tight, Scully. You're so tiny. I've never felt my cock gripped so tight. Makes me delirious." 

"You look like a giant fucking her, Walter." 

He grunted. "I feel like one, and I love it." 

I felt my head stop spinning. I had been on the verge of another orgasm and the need was rising to an unbearable point again. I panted out, "Let's turn over." 

He nodded and slowly withdrew. We both hissed and then he maneuvered onto his back. I straddled him, my legs barely able to spread wide enough. I squatted onto him, watching his enormous cock disappear inside me. 

Mulder groaned, "Awww, look at that." 

Walter's eyes were closed and we stayed that way for a moment, adjusting to the new position. He was so deep this way. I could feel the ache in my entire abdomen. I looked at Mulder. "I don't want to leave you out." 

"It's all right. I'm enjoying the show." 

"No, I want you now." 

He looked at me carefully, not sure what I was saying. I nodded. "Take me from behind." 

"Oh ffuucckk," he muttered and scrambled to his knees. His cock was so rigid it stood up straight, brushing his stomach when he leaned slightly forward. "I'm so hard, I ache, baby." 

He reached into the nightstand and took out the KY jelly. "I don't think I'll need it Mulder." 

"I'm not taking any chances." 

He coated his cock with it quickly and recapped it, tossing it onto the floor. 

I lifted and sank down a couple of times just to loosen everything up. Walter groaned and I said. "Hold still now." 

He nodded as Mulder crawled behind me, his legs straddling Walter's thighs. His hands came down on my back and gently pressed me forward. I let my weight drop onto Walter's muscular chest and whispered to him. "Your chest hair feels good on my nipples." 

He moaned. He seemed pretty much beyond coherent speech at this point. 

I felt Mulder's cock press against my anus. He pulled back and reached down and swiped my wetness from around Walter's cock and up, poking gently. I moaned and said, "Just do it, Mulder. Shove it all in." 

He held my cheeks wide apart and leaned forward slightly as he pressed against my anus. I groaned low and loud as I felt his head slip inside. 

"Oh God," I whimpered, my voice warbling at the sensation. 

"O.K.?" 

"Yes!" 

He quickly fed his rock hard cock into my ass. We were moaning like we were dying. Once embedded, he wiggled his hips a little for the angle. "Oh shit, Baby, this is exquisite! I've got such a boner. I'm throbbing so hard it hurts! Oh damn, I'm so excited. This is even better than I imagined." 

"Fuck me," I whispered. I lowered my mouth over Walter's and began kissing him deeply. He responded immediately and our tongues tangled. His hands came down on my hips, helping to steady me between the two of them. 

Mulder began to gently stroke in and out, lengthening his strokes. 

Walter flexed his hips but otherwise didn't try to move. He broke our kiss and said, "I can feel him sliding against me." 

I groaned. Mulder ground out, "Oh baby, I can feel my balls brushing his! Feels so good." 

That visual sent me completely over the edge. "Fuck me! Both of you, fuck me hard! Oh God, rip me open. Fuck me till it hurts. Oh, please make it hurt!" I cried out as Walter began making short, hard, stabbing thrusts, barely retreating and inch or two. Mulder never stopped feeding me his entire length. I lifted off Walter's chest, taking my weight on my arms. Walter raised his head and latched onto my throbbing nipple. 

One hard suck, then a nip, in conjunction with the utter fullness being pumped into me and my climax hit me like a tornado. I wailed, feeling my womb spasm so hard it was on the verge of pain. I could feel my rectum stinging and rippling on Mulder's hardness and my vagina clamping the enormous steel hard rod in my cunt. 

I wailed like I was being stabbed. I was being impaled but it was so good! I shrieked, "Oh fuck! Oh, keep fucking me! Oh sweet Jesus! I'm coming soo fucking hhaarrdd!" 

I don't think either one of them could have stopped at that point anyway. They were just as wild as I was. Somehow they managed a rhythm where as Mulder's fed his cock into my ass, Walter slid partially out of my cunt. As he rammed his enormous pole back inside, Mulder retreated. I was see sawing back and forth between the two of them, never empty, wailing and crying as my orgasm continued. 

Walter was muttering, "So fucking tiny. Never been gripped so tight! It's so good. I knew it would be. You feel like a fucking virgin!" 

I began sobbing, "Oh God, I ca... I can't take it. Oh God, it's too much! It's too good, Oh fuck!" 

Walter stopped moving, I guess in response to my words. He didn't know that I often shouted 'No' when the feelings were intense, but that it didn't mean for him to stop. If I wanted to stop, I would use our safe word whether we were in role play or not. These little things would need to be ironed out. In the meantime, Mulder knew me so intimately that he acted almost instinctually. I shouted, "No! Don't stop! Come for me. Fill me up!" 

Mulder had slowed down. 

"Don't stop!" I wailed. 

Walter clenched his eyes and teeth together. I think he was afraid of hurting me. I cried out, "Mulder! Fuck us both! Hurt me with it!" 

He obeyed without hesitation and began slamming into my ass like a jack-hammer. I could feel him sliding along Walter's cock through the thin membrane. My womb was cringing with the pleasure-pain of the impacts. Three strokes later, both men shouted my name simultaneously, "Ssscccuuulllyyy!" 

And my body was pumped full of semen. I began to climax again as I felt both cocks embedded, throbbing and pulsing with their intense ejaculations. Deep, hard spasms rocked my cervix. Mulder's thrusts rocked me harshly against Walter's sex and his pubic bone. My clit exploded in convulsions that rocked my womb. They both wailed before coming to an end. I trembled with aftershocks as they both pulsed inside me, staying embedded, flexing their hips against me, rubbing their balls together and moaning. 

We stayed like that for a long time, coming down, before I thought I could move. Mulder whispered, "You O.K., Scully?" 

"Yes." 

"Can I move now?" 

"Yes, slowly." 

He retreated slowly and massaged my ass cheeks until my anus closed up. I lifted myself carefully to my knees, hissing as Walter's now flaccid cock slipping out of me. A flood of juices and semen poured out of me and landed on Walter's stomach. 

"Oh geez, I'm sorry!" 

He just chuckled. "Don't worry about it." 

We always kept towels and tissues handy down here. Mulder tossed us the tissue box and stood up to grab some towels from the cabinets. He came back and handed us each a hand towel and we cleaned ourselves up the best we could. 

"I'm chilly," I said, feeling the cool air tease my open pores. I didn't realize how badly I'd been sweating. 

"Under the covers you two," Mulder instructed. 

He went to the small refrigerator we kept down here and pulled out three bottles of orange Gatorade. He returned and handed us each one. We all uncapped them and drank deeply, sighing in relief. 

When we were done, Mulder chucked the bottles and climbed in under the covers. I turned to him and kissed him deeply, throwing a leg over his thigh. 

I heard Walter sigh behind me. "I should ..." he started to say. 

I interrupted. "Curl up behind me." 

"What?" 

"You heard me. Spoon me." 

"Mulder?" he questioned, still testing the boundaries of this situation. 

"Go ahead." 

He moved behind me slowly, sliding an arm under my pillow and laying his head behind mine. His hand slid gently over my hip making me shiver and stopped on my abdomen. I felt a flutter in my tummy and gasped. 

Mulder asked, "What is it?" 

"Nothing, I felt a flutter in my tummy." 

"The baby?" 

"Maybe." 

"Oh God, I hope we didn't do anything wrong." 

"I'm fine, Mulder. I'm not in any pain at all. I feel like a rag doll and I'm sure I'll be sore tomorrow, but I've never felt better in my life." 

Softly, behind me, Walter whispered, "Thank you." 

"No thanks needed, but you're welcome. Thank YOU." 

I felt his lips smile in my hair. I sighed and laid my head on Mulder's shoulder and he muttered, "Well, that went well, don't you think?" 

We all chuckled and then promptly fell asleep that way. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 7 (NC-17)**  
FOX  & DANA MULDER'S HOME  
**FALLS CHURCH, VA**  
**NEXT MORNING**  
7:00 PM 

I woke slowly, feeling wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I hummed, not wanting to open my eyes. I felt hips flex behind me and press a large erection between my ass cheeks. 

I gasped, coming fully awake, as the events of the previous evening came flooding back. I opened my eyes slowly and found large expanse of Mulder chest in front of me. Without thought, I leaned in and placed an open mouthed kiss over his nipple. 

He groaned and his eyes slid open, squinting at me. He smiled lazily and reached up to cup my breasts, squeezing gently. I moaned softly, scissoring my legs as I felt warmth begin to pulse at my juncture. It was then I felt the first twinge of soreness in my vagina and my moan segued into a deeper groan as I felt myself flood with wetness. The speed at which I could be ready to be fucked was really ridiculous. I'd always been that way with Mulder. Since my pregnancy, it was even worse. One little suggestion or touch and I was off to the races. 

I felt the large wall of chest behind me snuggle in closer, his arm tightening around my middle. He was still asleep, snoring softly. Mulder smiled at me and reached down between my legs. I lifted one to give him access and he easily slid two fingers inside me. I moaned and arched my back, causing my ass to press into the cradle of Walter's hips. 

He dragged in a startled gasp and his head lifted off the pillow suddenly. He'd been startled awake. I didn't say anything, merely pushed back again, grinding against him. 

"Oohh, Goodd!" he moaned. I felt his erection grow stiffer against my ass cheek. "Should I get up and go now?" he asked tentatively. 

I raised my eyebrow at Mulder, not wanting to make this command decision. He might want to time to talk about what happened before doing it again so soon, if at all. There was no way there wouldn't be repercussions. I knew what I wanted, but I wasn't going to push. I had to make sure he was all right with what happened. 

He read my face quickly and easily and said, "No, Walter. I think you should stay right where you are and help me wear out my insatiable wife." 

He chuckled as Walter mumbled, "I have to be fucking dreaming." 

Permission granted, I lifted my leg high and hooked it over Walter's hip, arching my back and opening myself up for him. He grasped my hip and ground against me, lowering his head to suck my skin where my neck met my shoulder. 

"Oh!" I cried out, feeling warmth wash down my spine. Mulder scooted down the bed and leaned in to suckle my breasts. Little darts of pinching pain shot from my nipple to my core and felt my abdomen flush with warmth, pressing my breast into his mouth. 

Mulder reached down and began dragging my wetness from my lips to my rear end and circling my anus gently. I moaned deeply. He whispered, "Are you too sore?" 

I swallowed harshly. "No." 

"What about for him?" 

My mouth hung open and I felt slightly faint. "You mean ..." 

He cut me off. "Do you want him to take you back there?" 

I whimpered. Walter groaned, hearing Mulder's suggestion. 

Mulder held my wide eyed gaze. "Mmm, that's what you want, isn't it, baby? Huh? You want that monster prick in your ass, don't you? You can't even stop thinking about it since you saw that video. Can you ... Dooll?" 

I groaned as he drew out my pet name, knowing what it would do to me. I was panting harshly by the time he finished, grinning at me, totally enjoying watching me melt into a puddle. He wanted to play, and God, so did I. 

"Is that what you want, Doll?" 

I nodded. "No nodding. You know better. Tell me!" 

"Yes, Lover, that's what I want. Oh please, please, please." 

He chuckled softly. "First, I want to fuck you good morning, Doll." 

I nodded eagerly. "Yes, Lover." 

"I'm going to take you first. Then I'm going to let Walter take you in the ass while I watch." 

"Oh God, yes, Lover, please!" 

I heard Walter gasp, probably amazed at seeing the obvious effects of Mulder's commanding tone on me. The change in us was almost visible to the naked eye, in our postures, and body language, if you knew what to look for. 

"On your knees, Doll and hold the headboard and wait for me." He slipped out of bed and out of sight as I immediately fumbled onto all fours, pulling up and grasping the headboard. 

Walter backed to the edge of the enormous bed. I glanced at him and felt a dart of embarrassment at my submissive posturing but quickly squelched it. I loved being told what to do, but only by Mulder, because I trusted him so. 

He returned with fur handcuffs and fastened my hands to the headboard, just a bit wider than my head. I heard Walter gasp again. "Mulder?" he questioned. 

"Just watch. I think you'll like this, judging by the fact that you tied that woman's hands behind her back." 

I couldn't see him but I could tell he was looking at Walter. "You like control, too, don't you?" 

"I shouldn't," he said, clearly indicating that he did anyway. 

"Why not?" Mulder asked casually. 

"It's not right," he said softly. 

"Only if the person on the bottom isn't willing. Scully trusts me not to harm her in any real way." 

"Does she trust me?" he asked. 

"I doubt it, but she trusts me not let you hurt her. Isn't that right, Doll?" 

"Yes, Lover," I answered. 

He reached to the nightstand and returned, laying down on his back and reaching up with light weight, silver clamps. He stopped short of putting it on me and turned to Walter. They were watching each other from under my torso. Mulder said, "Watch this." 

He reached up and put one clamp on my right nipple. I groaned deeply, "Awww, God!" 

"Does it hurt, Doll?" he asked softly, but the current of iron was always in his voice when he dominating me. 

"Yessss," I hissed. 

"Jesus, Mulder!" Walter exclaimed quietly. 

"You like that, don't you?" 

"Yes, Lover," I whimpered. 

"Want more?" 

"Yes." 

"Yes, what?" 

"Yes, Lover!" 

"That's better." He petted my arm and I panted gently through my nose. 

He reached up and put the other clamp on. "AwwohGod, it hurts!" 

"Yeah, they're tender, huh? From last night?" 

"Yes, Lover." 

"Breath into it, Doll. Let me see you fill those lungs." 

I drew in a shaky slow breath, expanding my chest and feeling the metal bite into my nipples. My thighs began to tremble and I knew it was visible. My vagina spasmed and I gushed fluid, feeling it begin to trickle down my thighs. Mulder smiled and looked at Walter. "Look at her cunt." 

Walter levered up into a sitting position and moved down the bed. He peered at my ass and I heard him gasp. "Holy shit!" 

"Breathe again, Doll." 

I did, this time relaxing into the biting sensation and expanding my chest to the limit. "Oh fuck yes, it hurts so good, Lover!" 

My thighs trembled more harshly. I knew their shaking was visible. I heard Mulder say, "Go ahead." 

Before I had time to understand what he was giving permission for. I felt Walter's hands on my ass, his thumbs spreading my thick, swollen vulva and his tongue lapping me from clit to anus. My voice warbled out of my me, "Ohyeah, ohyeah, ohyeah, ohfuck." 

"What do you want, Doll, you can tell him." 

His tongue pressed inside and retreated as he sucked my copious juices into his mouth. He hummed, "Hmmm, she tastes good." 

"Oh God! Eat me out! Oh please, tongue me, please!" 

Under normal circumstances, talking around me like I wasn't there would bother me. But there was something incredibly exciting about Mulder letting someone else explore me and talking about me. It made me an object solely for their pleasure and it make me shake with anticipation. This added a whole new dimension to being submissive. I now had to let someone else enjoy me, simply because Mulder wanted it and allowed it. I had to trust him to watchdog and not let me get harmed by this other person. 

It didn't hurt that I knew Walter and trusted him to some degree on his own merits. But I found this two partner deal unbearably exciting and erotic. I hoped Mulder continued to be as into this as he seemed to be now, because I was loving it. 

He fucked me with his tongue, lapping up my wetness and then began teasing my clit with pokes of his tongue. "Oh please!" I cried. 

Mulder's voice floated into my ear. "Tell him what you want, Doll. Exactly what you want." 

"Oh God, I can't." 

"Yes, you can, because I want you to." 

"Oh shit, oh God, I want, Oh God!" 

"TELL him!" he commanded harshly. 

"Suck my clit!" I shouted. The words shot out of my mouth on the tail end of Mulder's command. 

I heard Walter moan and Mulder petted my hair again, saying, "Good girl." 

I preened under this small bit of praise and then shouted in ecstasy as Walter's lips came over my clit. He sucked in long, slow, hard pulses as I keened under the flood of sensations it caused. He did it differently from Mulder, or maybe it was the angle. I didn't know and didn't care. It felt fabulous. 

While still sucking hard, he captured the whole nub in his teeth and tugged gently, letting his teeth scrape and roll over it. I screamed and began to climax, feeling my ass muscles clench with the harsh spasms that rolled through me. Out of nowhere, I felt a tongue rim my anus and then jab hard at my rear entrance. Mulder uttered, "Come for us again, Doll." 

A bit of tongue slipped inside my ass and I felt a gush of liquid shoot out of my pussy as another round of spasms shook me. 

I was trembling and panting as I came down, feeling Walter backing away saying, "I've never seen anything like it. Jesus, that was such a turn on." 

Mulder ran his hands over my back soothing me as I came down. When I recovered, he positioned himself behind me and slipped into my now saturated tunnel. He slid in with ease. My muscles had regrouped during the night from their work out and were once again hugging him snugly and I was sore. I loved the cringing sensation of soreness that gripped me with every thrust. 

He hummed and leisurely pumped into me, knowing I was sensitive after an orgasm. He gradually increased his speed and bent over to run his hands up my sides and grasp my breasts, squeezing them in time with his thrusts, making the clamps bite into me with stabbing slices of pain. 

I glanced to the side and saw Walter pumping himself into his large hand. I moaned and Mulder leaned forward a little more, changing the angle to the one he knew so well. Three strokes of that hard cock over my G-spot, and I was coming again. He shouted and emptied into me quickly. 

He pulled out and wiped me with some tissues to clean up the ridiculous amount of body fluids now coating my sex and thighs. Mulder asked, "How do you feel, Doll?" 

I chuckled tiredly. "Can I start every day like this?" 

Both men laughed now and it was a glorious sound, the blending of Skinner's bass, and Mulder's baritone. I leaned into his hand, preening as he petted me again. He released my nipple clamps and cuffs and I slid down onto the bed. Mulder cupped my face and kissed me gently for several moments. 

"Rest as long as you like and then I'm going to let Walter take you." 

"Oh God," I moaned. 

I turned to Walter and he said, "Scully, if you don't want this, say so." 

I looked at Mulder and he nodded, telling me to answer. "I want this. I want what he wants, but I want this for me too." 

That seemed to satisfy him. He looked at Mulder over my back and said, "Are you sure about this, Mulder? Be very sure, because there's no taking this back." 

I could hear the smile in Mulder's voice as I continued to look at Walter's worried frown. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?" 

One corner of Skinner's mouth quirked up but then fell. "I guess, but ... I just want you to know that ... if it was too much ... or gets to be too much... just say so. I'll bow out any time." 

"I appreciate that. After today, we may need some time to talk and regroup. And we'll want to talk to you too, but will want time alone first." 

He nodded. "Of course." 

"I need to use the bathroom," I interjected. 

"Go do that, take a shower if you like, take your time." 

I slid off the end of the bed and stood on wobbly legs. "Little rubber action going on here," I muttered. Both men chuckled. 

I crossed the room to the bathroom and disappeared behind the door. I answered the call of nature and jumped into the shower, just hosing myself off quickly. I felt more awake. I ran my hands over my tummy and pressed my palms over my sore nipples. 

I thought about what was about to happen and felt myself grow aroused again. Jesus this was ridiculous. We'd been very active since we got together, but I was truly insatiable now. I ran my hands over my stomach again and could feel the gentle swell of my abdomen. It wasn't much but I was starting to show, barely, but a little. There were a good two and half months left to my second trimester. 

If Mulder agreed to continue our sex life at this pace, and include Skinner, I was in for a hell of a ride. I smiled and shut off the water, now eager to get back to the guys. I toweled off and towel dried my hair and brushed my teeth. 

I wrapped a towel around me, tucking the ends between my breasts. I cracked the door to let out the steam. As I palmed a circle on the mirror and brushed my hair I could hear the guys talking. 

"I can't believe you agreed to this, Mulder." 

"It's a little surreal, isn't it?" 

"A little? Jesus, Mulder, this whole situation blows my mind." 

"Are you going to be O.K. with it?" 

"Yeah! I just, God, I keep waiting for this to go wrong somehow." 

"I don't think it will. I never thought I could share her. But we love each other that much. I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much and be this secure. I have no fear, Walter. None. I know she belongs to me. And I belong to her. The question is ... are YOU going to be O.K. with THAT." 

"I think so. I am now, anyway. I'll let you know if it changes." 

"Please do." 

"I told you before though. I love, respect and admire her, Mulder. It's more than lust, but I'm not IN LOVE with her. I think you know that too. And even if I was, it would be nothing compared to the love you two share. I've never seen anything like it." 

"Me neither. I think it's a once in a lifetime love. I know it is. I know how lucky I am. She's helped me overcome so many fears and insecurities." 

"I can see that." 

Mulder chuckled. "And I wanted to do this after discussing it, but right up until the last second, even though I was determined to go through with it, I wasn't sure if I wouldn't feel those twinges of fear or jealousy. But truly, there were none. My other concern was being comfortable being naked with another man, but it wasn't a problem. It didn't bother me. I was viciously turned on watching you take her. I love to see her in the throes of passion. Seeing her so out of her mind was a potent aphrodisiac. And I think when we both took her was the best. Pleasing her pleases me. Can you understand that?" 

"Of course. But you're a big man, Mulder, to agree to something like this and don't think I don't know it. I admire you for it, among other things." 

"I know we can make this work. It will just be one more aspect to our play, to have you here. Not all the time, but if she continues to want this, I don't think I'll mind having you here on a regular basis." 

"Maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves." 

"Maybe, but I don't think so. I wonder if she's almost done." 

"Anxious, Mulder?" 

"I can't wait to see this." 

I chose that moment to exit the bathroom. I knew I probably shouldn't eavesdrop, but their conversation had jazzed me up. Mulder was really O.K. with this. The anticipation was killing me. I was going to have two very sexy, virile men at my disposal. Did life get any better than this? I had the most understanding, generous husband in the world. 

* * *

My appearance brought an abrupt end to the conversation. I walked slowly the foot of the bed and played with the end of the towel, cupping my breasts through it and finally pulling it from its anchor and letting it slither down my body. I had their undivided attention. 

Mulder's voice was lust laden when he instructed me, "Get on the bed, Doll." 

I shivered, loving that tone in his voice and crawled on all fours up the large bed. I stopped between them and looked from one to the other. "How do you want me?" 

Walter closed his eyes, blinking slowly, obviously aroused by that simple statement. Mulder said, "I think I'll just let Walter take it from here and do what he likes. I know your boundaries, I'll stop him if he's about to cross one. And I want you talk to us. This isn't new for you, but he is and he's quite a bit bigger than me, so you need to let us know if you're in too much distress." 

"I will, don't worry." 

"Do you want to stay in our roles?" 

I scrunched my brow. "I don't know, it's kind of weird. That's always been our thing. Not that we can't incorporate someone else into it but I think that needs some more long discussions." 

"I agree, Let's drop out for this and for the rest of the day. But remember your safe word." 

"Door knob." 

"Good, you remember it too, Walter." 

"I've got it. What happens now?" 

"Now, you're going to make her fantasy come true." 

"Fantasy?" he inquired. 

"She's been dreaming about that equipment of yours for weeks. Haven't you, Baby?" 

"Yesss." 

"You want him in your back door, don't you?" 

"Yesss." 

Walter grimaced with pleasure as he realized what was going to go down. "My fantasy too," he whispered. "What now?" 

Mulder answered, "We use our real names, no one is dominant or submissive. We are just ourselves. I heed her if she says 'No.'" 

He nodded. "So ... I feel weird now." 

I smiled at him. "How about if I start?" 

He swallowed. "O.K., yeah. That would be good." 

Mulder slid to the edge of the bed, laying on his side, head in hand, elbow on the bed, watching us silently. I looked at Walter. "Sit against the headboard for now." 

He moved up and did so. I situated myself between his legs and leaned over, letting my breasts dangle and brush against the hair on his legs. I kissed his instep and his toes curled. My hands slid up his calves, my lips following. 

He began to pant when I kissed the inside of his thighs and squeezed the hard muscles. I slid my hands up to cup his ass and he lifted slightly to help me and then sat back down. I kissed the crease on both sides of his groin and tongued his balls. He moaned and clutched the bed clothes, throwing his head back. I avoided his erection which was in full bloom already just to tease him. He moaned when my hands slid up over his hips and my mouth bypassed his towering erection. I brushed it to the side to tongue his navel and he sucked in his breath. 

I spent a minute running my hands over his thick slabs of muscle, down his arms, over his pecs again. I sucked his nipples into hard little points and moved up to straddle his lap. I glanced at Mulder and he was idly stroking himself, slowly, as though teasing himself. He smiled, letting me know he was enjoying it so far. 

I slid my pelvis in to trap his hardness between us. My God, it was so big. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like in my ass. I wanted it so bad. After weeks of anticipation, I was going to have it. I couldn't wait. But I wanted this to be good and I didn't want to rush. I kissed his neck, biting slightly and reveling in the deep groan that erupted from his throat. 

He whispered, "My neck is so sensitive." 

"Hmmm," I responded, tonguing the thick column of muscle from his Adam's apple up to his chin. 

"Oh yeah," he breathed out. 

"Touch me," I coached him. He still seemed hesitant, even now. But I knew I could get him so worked up he would lose his reticence. His hands came up to cup my hips. He rubbed up and down my back, coming around front to cup my breasts. 

He leaned in and kissed my neck just behind my ear and I moaned feeling a warm tickle run down my spine. Finally I raised my head and cupped his head. I darted my tongue out and licked first his bottom lip and then the top one. He opened his mouth, but made no move to kiss me. I snaked my tongue out and swirled it around the end of his as he stuck it out. Our tongues played together in the open air between us for a several moments and I heard Mulder grunt softly and then say, "Oh, that's so erotic." 

Encouraged I kissed him harder, slanting my mouth over his, but pulling back occasionally to let Mulder see our tongue dance together. Walter's hands slid down my back and cupped my ass, pulling me tight against him. He was moving to the next level. I wanted him to participate. 

I breathed out, "Oh yeah, touch me, Walter." 

He squeezed my ass cheeks a little roughly and I felt my inner lips swell and tingle with arousal. His hands were huge and nearly covered my entire cheek. I felt so small next to him. I felt small next to Mulder too, but his was a whole new dimension to feeling small. I reveled in it. I loved it. 

I was getting to excited to keep this slow. I rocked my pelvis against him. "Oh God, you make me so hot," I mumbled. 

He moaned and said, "On your stomach, Scully." 

His command was a blend of supervisor and sexual dominance and I felt my body flush with weakness at the sound of it. He was going to get the hang of this real easily. 

I slid off his lap and flipped onto my stomach. He straddled me, palming my ass and pulling the cheeks apart. His thumbs slid up the sides of my backbone. His large hands engulfed my back. They were hot and he leaned down, letting me feel the heat of his body as he loomed large over top of me. His lips came down to my ear and he said, "Tell me what you want me to do." 

"Whatever you want," I said. 

"No, tell me what you want. Ask for it." 

"Does that turn you on? To hear a woman ask for it?" 

"Yes," he said curtly. 

I shivered, "Kiss my ass," I said in a teasing tone. 

He chuckled and moved back, showering my ass with open mouth kisses and nipping occasionally, pulling little yelps of startled pleasure from me. He lifted my hips off the bed and slid one hand between my legs in front, cupping me. "Oh yeah," I groaned. 

His thick fingers slid inside and my bubble of fluid erupted and poured over his fingers. He pulled them out and I could hear him sucking my juices off his fingers. I glanced at Mulder. His eyelids were hooded and heavy, his pupils dilated. I looked down at his lap to find him at full staff, his hand still stroking slowly, only now his thumbs was swiping his precum over his glans as it leaked out. "What else?" Walter's voice was suddenly in my ear. 

I gasped. "I want you to ..." 

"What? Say it." 

"Oh God, give me a rim job." 

He grunted a sound of pleasure and leaned down. I felt his thick strong tongue begin swirling over my back entrance, poking insistently. He nipped the sensitive skin there and arched my ass into his face. 

Mulder said, "Walter, here." 

I didn't have to ask what it was. I heard the top pop and knew it was the KY jelly. "How do you like this?" he asked. 

"Put it all over your cock." 

He grunted again. "I love hearing those words come out of your mouth." 

"Which ones?" 

"Any of the dirty ones. It drives me wild." 

"Good. In that case, grease your cock for me." 

"Oh damn!" he mumbled. I waited patiently and Mulder scooted closer. 

I felt Walter moving backwards and said, "Where are you goooo..." 

That's as far as I got as his hand wrapped around my ankle and he dragged me to the end of the bed, letting me come up on all fours as he stood behind me. He motioned to Mulder and Mulder tossed him a pillow. He gave it to me to put under my arms or my head, whatever I wanted. His hands ran up and down my back, his thumbs prying my cheeks apart and pressing on my back door. I moaned, suddenly shaking as the enormity of what was going to happen took me over. My shaking must have been visible because he asked, "Are you all right, Scully?" 

"Yes! Oh God, the anticipation is killing me!" 

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Good. Me too. Do you like to be talked dirty to?" 

"Yes!" 

He slid his hands up my sides and cupped my breasts, leaning over me. My God, he was a huge man. He laid his cock in the crack of my ass and pumped against me. I could feel his precum leaking out onto my low back. His glans was level with my waist. I moaned. "I want control. I want to fuck you till you don't know your own name anymore." 

I whimpered. 

"Feel me on your back?" 

"Yes!" 

"That's how much meat is going to be inside you, Scully." 

"Oh Fuck!" 

He grunted. "You want it?" He thrust against me. "This what you want?" 

I remembered the video. He'd been playing out a fantasy. "Pleeasse, give it to me." 

"Give you what?" he growled. 

"I need you inside me," I whimpered. 

I felt the juices start to flow down my thighs. This position would work well. He was tall enough to stand behind me and be the right height, even though I was kneeling on the bed. 

"Where? Where you want me?" 

"Oh shit, Walter. Please fuck me." 

"Where?!" he growled again, thrusting against me. 

"Take me, please. Oh Jesus, please fuck me in the ass. I want to feel you in my throat." 

"Awww, yeah. I'm gonna give it to you." 

"Yes! Please!" 

He held my cheek aside with one hand and steadied himself with the other and finally I felt the huge, plum size head of his cock pressing against my entrance. It felt like my large butt plug as he gently kept up the pressure and I felt him sliding in. 

"Ah!" I cried as his head popped inside with a little dart of pain. 

"O.K.?" 

"Ahh, so good!" 

"Yeah, you want the rest of my cock?" 

"Yes, give it to me." 

Mulder knelt in front of me, stroking his cock as he looked me in the eye. "Look at me. I want to see your face as he fills your ass." 

I moaned, staring into Mulder's eyes. 

"Here it comes, Scully." 

That was my only warning. He began pressing hard and his prick slipped steadily into my ass. It was heavily greased, but the pressure was enormous. He wasn't going fast, but he wasn't going slow either. He steadily pushed until he met real resistance. 

"Oh Fuck!" I shouted. "So full." 

"There's more where that came from," he growled. 

"Oh God! How much?" I looked at Mulder. "Tell me how much." 

He glanced at Walter and said, "You've got about three quarters of him." 

"Awww, Jesus!" I shouted. 

My legs were trembling and I took deep breaths, forcing myself to relax. He wasn't just long, he was incredibly thick, even thicker than Mulder. I could feel his girth holding my cheeks apart, feel the flesh of my cheeks curling around him, trying to close together. 

He said to Mulder, "I want to give her all of it. Can she take it?" 

Mulder looked at me and I nodded emphatically, unable to speak. Mulder looked over my head at Walter and said, "Yes, keep going. She wants it bad." 

He stroked gently and I started moaning continuously as he sank a little deeper each time. He took hold of my waist, pulling me against him as he thrust, quickly and sharply, only retreating a couple of inches. He growled, "You're going to take all of it." 

"Yes!" I cried. 

I could feel my insides loosening, but the pressure everywhere else was tremendous. 

"I'm gonna stuff you so full," he muttered. 

My uterus was beginning to spasm already with preorgasmic twinges. I bent forward, taking my weight on my arms and spreading my legs a little further apart. 

He gripped my waist tighter and kept up his steady thrusting. "You ready, gorgeous? Huh? Almost there, just a couple inches more. I want to ram all the way into you. Tell me when you're ready for me. Oh man, I've got to be balls deep in you. Oh please, oh please take all of me. Oh damn, you're so small, so tight! I didn't anything could be tighter than your little cunt." 

"Oh Fuck, just do it!" I shouted. "Ram it all in!" 

He growled, "Take it! Take it! Take it!" as he slammed into me three times, so hard it rocked me forward and he yanked me back. I felt my bowels spread with warmth, my sphincter muscle burn with the harsh intrusion. "OH FUCK YES!" he cried as he hit home and ground his pelvis into me. I could feel his huge ball sack pressing against my swollen lips and they tingled as the rough hair slid over them with his grinding. 

I felt my face screw up into a grimace of pleasure/pain. I was truly and surely impaled. My legs trembled violently as he continued to grind into me, not stroking, letting me get used to it. 

I could hear his harsh panting. He was having difficulty holding back. Mulder's hands soothed my sweaty hair away from my face, this thumbs trailing over my lips. "So beautiful, love you so much. God, Scully, you should see your face. He's going to turn your ass inside out. See how hard I am?" 

I raised my eyes. His erection was standing nearly straight up. He pushed it down and rubbed his precum over my lips. My tongue automatically darted out to lick it off. 

I heard Walter groan behind me and realized my trembling had slowed to a mere vibration. My ass was relaxed although still gripping slightly at the sudden stretch. I truly did have a log up my ass. 

"You ready for me?" Walter asked, his voice so wracked with arousal, I barely recognized it. "Ah shit, I have to move." 

"Go ahead, fuck me." 

He groaned and drew back, leaving his head inside and pressed quickly but steadily back inside. I immediately felt every hair on my body stand on end. "Oh Jesus Christ!" I shouted 

He was being too gentle. "Harder, Walter," I encouraged. He sped up but was still too careful. "HARDER! Rough! I want it rough! Oh, please make it a hurt a little! Stretch me open!" 

He shouted, "God! You're making me wild! Oh, Scully, come for me!" Two more strokes slamming his entire length up my ass and my cunt erupted in violent, clenching spasms. My clit buzzed and burned as his balls slapped against it, the tiny hairs torturing it. It was so over sensitive and throbbed. He shouted, "Oh Fuck! Oh yeah, you're coming for me!" 

He shouted an incoherent sound and sped up, never shortening his strokes. He rammed into me repeatedly. It felt like my internal organs were being pushed aside. I felt like I was splitting apart and it was delicious hurt. "Oh, just like that! Keep giving me all you've got! I'm still coming ... so hard!" 

I began to sob and wail as my womb clenched painfully, my vagina vibrated spastically and my ass gripped and burned. He was still muttering, "Oh Fuck, Oh Christ, Oh Damn, Oh Yes! I'm making you come, and come, and come! It's like a dream! Aaaahhhh HOLY SHIT!" 

I heard the roar and whoosh of the blood in my ears. I must have looked ready to collapse, because Mulder was suddenly sliding between my arms. He wrapped his arms around me, cushioning me and holding me tightly to his chest. 

I felt the great weight of Walter collapse on my back. He sucked hard on my tricep, dragging harsh breaths through his nose. I couldn't believe it. I was still coming and he was still fucking me like a rutting bull. My ass screamed with slicing pain at every stroke from the stretching muscles and my orgasm just intensified. 

I was a Scully sandwich, using Mulder as a human pillow as Walter reamed my ass with his gigantic pole. I knew he was out of control and couldn't stop, couldn't help himself and it only made me wilder. I was unable to move and didn't care as my body convulsed under the assault. 

I felt a wave of dizziness and the world went black for a couple of seconds. I came to, still being fucked, still coming. He'd literally fucked me unconscious. He shouted, "So close!", one knee coming up on the bed for leverage. He wailed, heaving his huge body in the air and threw his whole body into cramming his huge cock up my ass, balls deep, as he put it. 

Then he came, his huge arms wrapped around us both, his hands gripping Mulder's biceps. "OOOHHH, GGGOOODDDD HHEELLLPPP MEEE! OH FUCK!" he roared. 

I felt his cock pulse, stiffen unbearably, causing a little dart of pain and flooding my bowels with hot semen over and over again. I don't know how many times he ejaculated but his orgasm was long and intense and I felt wonderful knowing I made another man lose control. The amazing thing was that in the middle of it, I felt Mulder buck underneath me, and his hot jism sprayed between us, forming a warm puddle. 

He finally shuddered to a stand still, his cock still throbbing in my ass, but softening now. He panted harshly and lifted his weight off us. "Oh God, please forgive me." 

I hissed as he slipped out of me. He hands came down to gently cup my ass and massage, helping to close up my fluttering anus, suddenly bereft of all that pressure. 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Scully." 

I panted out, "For what?" 

"For WHAT? My God, I completely lost control." 

"Yes, and it was wonderful." 

He went still then rolled over onto his back. Mulder kissed me gently. "Are you really O.K.?" 

"Yes, I passed out for a second." 

"I know, I was about to stop him, but then you opened your eyes. You had that beautiful orgasmic grimace on your face and I was so turned on to see it, see him giving you that much pleasure. My God Scully you were wonderful." 

Walter was looking at us like we were insane. He swallowed. "You passed out?" 

"Just for a second." 

"My God, I fucked you while you were passed out?" 

I turned to him, sliding off Mulder and grabbing some tissues to wipe my stomach. Walter's eyes widened when he saw that. I sidled up to Walter and put my hand on his big chest. "You were wonderful. You didn't do anything wrong. If Mulder thought I was in real distress, he would have stopped you." 

"I was too rough," he said, his face screwing up with disgust. 

I cupped his face. "No, you weren't. I like it rough. Did you miss that marathon orgasm I just had?" 

He barked out a huff of laughter. "No, but Jesus, Scully, I totally lost control. I'm sorry." 

I leaned down and kissed him gently. "Stop apologizing. I'm fine, I swear. And I loved it. You made me feel things I've never felt. No one's ever been that deep inside me. It was ... beyond words. Only Mulder's ever given me multiple orgasms. Now you have too." 

Mulder rolled up onto his side. "I lost control the first time too." 

"You did?" he asked, his eyes searching Mulder's for reassurance. 

"Yes, I went completely beserk. I thought it might happen to you too. I was pretty brutal, but she took it like a trooper. It gets a little easier to keep control after you've done it a few times." 

He shook his head like we were both nuts. "I don't know if I should risk doing that again ..." 

I put my fingers over his lips. "Don't even say it. Now that I've experienced that equipment of yours, I'm definitely gonna want to be ridden again." 

He looked at me incredulously and I nodded in the affirmative. 

Mulder said, "You'll get to know her boundaries as time goes on. I'll help you. I am a little concerned about some of our rougher activities where the baby is concerned. We may have to soon postpone some of them. But I plan on having sex as far into this pregnancy as I can. Cause I know we can't for weeks afterwards and that's going to be torture." 

"No it won't. I can always give you blow jobs." 

Walter started to laugh, sounding a little hysterical. "You two are certifiable!" 

"Yes, if you ask most people," I replied. 

He smiled at us, shaking his head. "You're nuts." 

"Look," I said. "I don't want you to do anything you're not 100 % comfortable with doing. I'm sure Mulder doesn't either." 

"Of course not," Mulder interjected. 

"But please don't beat yourself up. We know what we're doing." 

Mulder added, "I have to watch her sometimes. She doesn't always know her limits. But I do. That's a second reason why it's important that I always be here." 

Walter looked at Mulder. "You have my word of honor. I'll never do this alone with her, or anything else for that matter." 

"Good, I trust you." 

He smiled, looking amazed at that simple statement. 

"Why do you look so surprised?" I asked. 

"There was a time when Mulder wouldn't trust anyone, professionally or personally." 

"Those days are gone," he replied. "I still don't hand out trust like candy. But if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have invited you to do this in the first place. There will be an adjustment period for all of us, but as long as we keep talking, I think we'll be fine." 

"I want this to work," he said. "I've never known this kind of pleasure." 

Mulder smiled. "It will only get better with time." 

"If it gets any better, it'll kill me." 

I giggled. "That's what I said," Mulder commented. 

"Well, I think I need another shower. Anybody want to join me?" 

"Yes!" they both said and then chuckled. 

"Let me use the toilet first, then I'll give a shout." 

They nodded and I slowly made my way to the bathroom. My bowels were loose and I knew I was going to need to spend some time in there. I turned. "Why don't we shower upstairs Mulder." 

He nodded, understanding. "Meet you up there." 

I watched him toss Walter a robe and then I turned to make my way to the bathroom. Every thing was going to be fine. I just knew it. I wasn't looking forward to the long discussions about the logistics of this whole thing. Neither was I eager to give up certain activities. I hoped anal sex wouldn't be one of the things Mulder deemed too rough or dangerous. But I would leave it up to him and trust him as I always did. It wasn't really about what was dangerous anyway. Most sex was perfectly safe as long as I wasn't haven't problems health wise. It was more about making Mulder feel safe and secure. 

I always wanted that for him and this was no exception. I agreed with him too on another point. I wanted to have sex as frequently as possible for the next couple of months. The six week abstinence after giving birth was going to be torture. Then again, if I wasn't in too much pain, maybe I could have anal sex while my vagina and womb were recovering as long as we were gentle. Cheered by that thought, I smiled and went to the bathroom. I finished up, grabbing a robe and hurrying for the door. I didn't want to miss a second of this shower. We should get in the hot tub! Why hadn't I thought of that before? 

I raced up the stairs to find the guys talking in the bathroom. I rounded the corner of the open doorway and said, "Mulder, let's use the hot tub instead." 

He smiled, "All right, I'm going to jump in here and rinse off though. You go get the jets going." 

I nodded, flashing him a smile and turned to scurry down the hall to our bedroom. The enormous master bathroom containing the Jacuzzi was located off the master bedroom. As I walked away I heard Walter say, "Pinch me, Mulder. I want to make sure I'm not dreaming." 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
